New World Order: Cori
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: In a world dominated by Strigoi the human numbers have been greatly reduced. The strigoi are kept in check by "The Born" and human hunters. The leader of the born, Quinlan's been fighting this war for so long, that he's weary of it. He longs for what he once had, a normal life with a wife and child. ** To view the unedited "explicit" version, go to AO3.
1. Chapter 1

THE NEST:

My team of five enters the subway behind me, removing the heads of a couple of nesting strigoi in passing. "On your right!" I say, to Damien as a strigoi quickly makes it's way to him, it's stinger extended. With a quick swipe, the stinger's flopping on the floor and the Strigoi's screaming in pain. "Shut it up!" I say, continuing deeper into the subway. The annoying belting's instantly silenced. Making our way deeper into the tunnel, our progress is immediately halted by a group of strigoi. Staring at us, they emit a guttural purring. Crouched in attack mode, they come at us quickly.

Spreading out we go at them, reducing their numbers. A stinger misses my face by a few inches, as i'm working on two other strigoi's. Somethings not right there's too many, we shouldn't have this many to still contend with. "There's a hole somewhere, we need to plug it!" Jessica tosses a few silver bombs into the darkness where we encountered the group of strigoi. "Fire in the hole!" She yells, as we all take cover. A loud bang, and the screeching is too much to bare. "All right, that's all I need to know! Let's get out of here!" I instruct the group. We make a hasty retreat back to the surface.

THE GENERAL:

Now that we've located another nest, we'll blow it up to trap the bastards down there. Prolonged time without blood won't kill them, but it will hold them until we can figure something out. Meeting with the General, i'm expecting a "Job well done" speech, instead i'm hit with a transfer. "What? No, I can't move my mother again, she's just getting used to Boston."

"It's not up for discussion, you go where we need you." I've always had a problem with authority, so I don't know why I signed up for this shit... I could have stayed my ass in North Carolina, the weather's good, the strigoi numbers are lower than average, and my mother was somewhat happy. Since the master's death we've been able to live a life similar to the time before the strigoi. Yeah sure, we've been reduced to living in communities behind steel walls as high as skyscrapers, and using metro rails connected to each community to travel, but hey we're surviving.

"And if I refuse?" I say, on the verge of saying fuck it all! "You and your mother will be reduced to level 2 citizens. You can cook, am I correct?" I'm an expert at boiling water. "I'll go but my mother stays here, and she'll keep her level 4 citizenship."

"Of course, as per your contract." I want to smack that smug look off of his face, the bastard. I opt for a fake smile, and a roll of my eyes as I leave.

Telling my mother of my transfer is what I expected it to be, her weeping almost brings me to tears. "Mama I'll be fine..." My use of the adolescent title for her causes her to burst out in a fresh batch of tears. "I'll be so lonely...I've lost your father and now i've lost you."

"If I don't go, they're going to move us down to level 2 citizens. That sobers her up a little, my being a huntress affords us level 4 citizenship with the perks of a higher qualify living district, food, healthcare and domestic helpers. "You have friends in the community, and if you get over your phobia of the metro rail, you can get out and see the other communities." I say, kissing her on the forehead. I'm going to miss her theatrics.

GROUND ZERO:

Being driven through the streets of this disaster zone, I'm disgusted at what New York has been turned into. The radiation is long gone, but the squalid aftermath is abysmal. Looking up into the sky, a single ray of sunlight in all this gray is a welcome sight. The sun has yet to show it's full beautiful face after all these years, but some say that there is hope.

New Yorkers refused to hide behind steel cages, and they're paying the cost. The natives are almost extinct, with the highest rate of strigoi infection. Entering a large compound guarded by soldiers, our wrists are scanned before being let through. I'm taken to my sleeping quarters, by a tall attractive soldier with a southern accent. Opening the door i'm amazed at the splendor of the decorations. It's a large Victorian styled room beautifully furnished. "You must be really important..." He says, remarking on the size and opulence of the room. "No, I just hunt the bad guys."

"A huntress, you must be good at what you do, to be working with him."

"Have you met him?"

"No, but i've seen him."

"What does he look like?"

"Not human..?"

I have a light chuckle at his words. "I'll be back at seven to escort you to dinner."

"I get an armed escort?"

"Yes ma'am for the whole week. He likes his counterparts to be well received."

"I can find my way on my own."

"Oh no, the pleasures all mine. I get an upgrade in sleeping quarters, dining, and not to mention a pretty face to look at for seven days."

"I like you, you're a realist.

"It's the only way to be, ma'am.

"It's Cori." I say, offering my hand. "River." He says, taking my hand in his, instead of shaking it he kisses it. A true gentleman...

"I'll see you at seven."

"Seven it is..." I'm a sucker for the northern accent, but his southern drawl's definitely a panty dropper.

Upon waking from my nap, i'm showered and ready to meet Mr. Quintus and the gang. River's on time, knocking on my door exactly at seven. "What's wrong?" I ask, at his confused look. "Well... it's a formal affair." I look him over in his "black ops" getup. "You're not exactly dressed for the occasion either."

"Everyone must know their place, even if they've been granted certain...temporary privileges." Soldiers are level 3 citizens, they should be level 4. They may not actively go out and hunt the strigoi, but they do their part protecting the people from them. "I'll wait outside while you change."

Yeah right, i'm hungry and who wants to be decked out in heels and a dress, if the strigoi some how manages to breech the walls of this place. This compound is too open and unsafe. "Nope, im fine." His devious smirk, causes me to shift uncomfortably. Dark hair, sexy brown eyes, tall athletic frame. Yeah... Mr. River and I are going to get along famously. "I can already tell that you're going to be trouble." He says offering his arm to me.

QUINLAN:

All in attendance stands, when he enters the room. I'm the last to come to my feet, wondering "what the hell is all this". He's not a god. "No, but I am your savior." His gaze directed at me, he removes his hood as everyone turns to watch me. I forgot about his ability to read minds, but since he called me out, I silently give him my analysis. Odd pale discoloring of the skin, elongated ears, the palest blue eyes that i've every seen, and the neck gives evidence of a stinger, so he probably doesn't have a prick. "Your thoughts?" Asks a jolly General with amusement in his eyes. "Nothing you say will hurt Quinlan's feelings, he doesn't have any." He adds, with a chuckle. The rooms quiet, everyone looking at me expectantly.

"She's wondering if I have a prick." He says taking a seat. The room erupts in laughter. "Trouble with a capital "T". River whispers to me, and I can't help smiling. "And even more beautiful when she smiles." I manage to get through dinner, with River's witty banter to keep me entertained. He's intelligent, gorgeous and single. "Are you a psycho?" He's walking me back to my rooms when I drop the question, i've been dying to ask all evening. "Where did that come from?"

"Well you're attractive, funny, can hold a decent conversation... there's got to be something wrong with you, if you're single."

"It's kind of hard to establish a serious relationship with everyone dying daily."

"Yeah, but no special someone, anyone?"

"No. Why are you interested?"

"I might be."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know." He says, opening the door for me. "Have a goodnight."

"You as well."


	2. Quinlan

THE EVALUATION:

Watching her train with the others, she's fast but her temper is causing her to lose. "Red" as she's dubbed him was specifically chosen by me to be her opponent. A mountain of a man, and she like everyone who meets him, had her reservations. I have to fight the urge to not look away as she's slammed to the mat again. Taking controlled breaths, to try control the pain. She's taken a beating and this time she's not rising as quickly as before.

Looking to me for approval, I give my affirmation with a slight nod. Going for her feet, he's rewarded with a kick to the face. Blood gushing, his features contorted in pain, she's back onto her feet. "I can't even see to hit the bitch!" A knee to the stomach, and another solid kick to the head crumples him. He's nowhere near finished, that's why I chose him. She tries another kick but he anticipates it, and pulls her to him. She's locked in a bear hug, squeezing she cries out. "Yield..." He says to her. Refusing, trying to breathe, he hugs her even tighter. Dropping her weight, she twist's his hand, and trips him with her feet. "Ah...!" With his arm bent backwards to the point of breaking, she has him on his knees. "You yield."

Hunting for the corrupted in the storm drains, I lead them down a tunnel where we're greeted by a mass. Letting them follow us to a large open space we finish them off. Going even deeper, she's at the front of the group and her scents intoxicating. I should have fed earlier, she's a distraction but not for long. We're ambushed by a pack of the corrupted dying of hunger they're salivating.

They're wild, coming at us in a frenzy. I easily dispatch them, helping the others end them. I hear her abnormal heartbeat, it's increased. She's been backed into a corner by four of them. Removing the head of one, another's stinger is extended to drink. quickly removing the offending organ, I end one with a bullet to the head, and the last two are beheaded by her. "The weak get preyed upon." I can feel the animosity before she even speaks. "I didn't need your help." She says hotly. "Next time position yourself, so that you don't get isolated from the group." The corrupted in other parts of the world, are nothing compared to those here. There isn't enough food to satisfy the growing numbers of the corrupted, and they're more aggressive.

"Well.. what do you think? Do you want to keep her?" Hines asks, Intruding upon my watch of her in training. "Her attitudes poor, she's ill-tempered, and has authority issues." His small smile before he puts on a serious face again, doesn't go unnoticed by me.

"Does she stay or go, we have another woman..."

"Might as well stick with what we have, I don't want to start over with another one." I interrupt. "Yes, sir.' He says, leaving me to my own thoughts as I resume my watch.

THE PRINCIPLE:

"New York's still a major issue. New Jersey, Maryland, Vermont, and Pennsylvania are also being looped in as high risk areas. Civilian numbers are low enough that "The order's" pushing for a decontamination for the entire north east. They want to wipe these states off of the map." Hines advises, to the assembled principles. Why is he alluding to the truth, the decision has been made. The decontamination would make sense, as the other states are controllable. Cut off the infected limb, to save the body. My concern is for myself and others like me, what will they do after the major threat has been eliminated. What will they do with us? For now we serve a purpose, but what's going to happen after we've served our purpose? I don't mind a life of seclusion, if it's with someone.

The hunters, and the important militia gather for meals, with dinner as a formal occasion. She's missing again. I shouldn't concern myself with her affairs, the soldier's most likely the reason for her absence. "What's going on in that head of your's Quinlan?" Meddlesome Hines inquires. "The sanitation of the north east."

"Um... it's unavoidable. We've lost this war, there's no shame in it. He says. "Excuse me." I say, quickly going to my feet. Leaving the compound I pick up her scent, shes with him as he makes his rounds. "I think the walls are high enough. We've had our share of them testing our barriers, but none have ever broken through." He says.

"Quinlan". She says, as they come upon me. "Mrs. Haynes."

"Please, just Cori."

"You were missed at dinner."

"Was I?" She says, sarcastically.

"Their inner monologues, inquired about your whereabouts."

"Well I'm glad, to hear that they care about my well being." She says, uncaring. It's best that we end this conversation, my presence seems to bring out the worst in her. For some reason I'm rather fond of antagonizing her, she always takes the bait.

"Mrs. Haynes."

"Quinlan." She states tartly, her feathers ruffled. "Mrs... you're married?" I hear upon my departure. "I was..."

"Divorced?"

"Widowed."

"Oh, i'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"Cold hearted... It should make for an interesting story one day." Interesting indeed... The saddest thing about betrayal, is that it never comes from your enemies. Multiple murders of sorts, and the weapon of choice... a corrupted. Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned. But, who am I to judge?

Forewarning my brothers of the sanitization, I go in hunt of a meal. She's young and starving, lost her father not to long ago. Hiding, I know that she could not have heard my approach. And then I hear it, i'm not the only one after a meal. This one's honed it's predatory skills, silently stalking us both. "I know you're there, show yourself." Stepping into the light she's petite crouched low, baring her teeth. "Let's get this over with." She attacks, coming at me fast. I catch her in mid air, with one hand, driving my sword through her stomach with the other. Wailing in pain, I silence her by removing her head. In my meal's attempt to get away, she falls and i'm on her. Her small struggles are futile, as I drink my fill.


	3. Cori

THE SCORNED:

Calling his phone for days, there's no answer. There's these zombies on the loose, killing folks and he's not picking up. My last call got sent to voicemail, the bastard. Fine, I'll just track his phone. Logging on the internet's slow, taking minutes to load just one page. I finally am able to locate him, and I almost drop my tea upon seeing the address. This can't be right. Rechecking again, my temper's skyrocketed when the same address pops up. Dialing her number, she answers on the fifth ring. "Hey Tamara."

"Hi Cori... Are you guys safe? I don't know if you've seen the news, but there's some weird things going on."

"No, that's why i'm calling...Marc hasn't been home and i've been calling his phone, he's not answering. I didn't want to stay here by myself, can I crash at your place for a couple of days?

"Uh... well... I have my sister, her kid's and my mother is here, there isn't a lot of room but you're welcome."

"No... I don't want to intrude, sounds like you have your hands full already. You guys be safe."

"Okay, you to."

The line going dead i'm calm on the outside, but on the inside i'm about to erupt. "Really, at a time like this... this is how I find out! I yell, grabbing my gun on the way out of the door. It's dusk and the curfew is in effect, but I don't care. If he wanted to leave me, he should have just left! "And with my best friend, the bitch!" I scream pounding the wheel. Backing up in a hurry, not bothering to look back I hit something. The sound of it rolling with grunts and growls, I'm not stupid. We don't make those types of sounds, even in pain. "Shit." It's up on it's feet, watching me as I watch it through the mirror.

Bald, sickly grey looking, and dingy. "Okay, Okay... you kill a zombie with a head shot." Deep breaths, throwing the car into reverse I back into again. It's a bumpy backwards ride as I run it over. The grunts and growls reinforcing my guesstimate that it's not human. Getting out, I quickly go to the trunk, retrieving my baseball bat. It's recovered quickly, emitting a purring sound. Coming at me I shoot it in the shoulder, temporarily stunned, it's even more angry. Then something comes from it's mouth, a long tongue. Now this I wasn't prepared for, letting loose a scream I shoot it again. I don't want to kill it, I need it, but I can't get compromised in the process. I shoot it again, before going to work on it with the bat. There's worms everywhere, with white fluid.

What in the hell was I thinking, I can't move this thing. I kick it to make sure that it's still alive, and receive a low growl in response. "Hey you alright?" His loud booming voice in the parking garage scares the shit out of me. Drawing nearer, he sees the mess on the ground. "Whoa... what's going on here?"

"It's one of those things, from the news." Examining it, it's face is beat up. "Be careful, something comes out of it's mouth, it has a good reach."

"You're one tough cookie taking on something like this." He says, with a whistle. "I need some help, with getting it in my trunk."

"You're going to drive around with this thing?"

"I'm gonna take it to the news station, get a few extra dollars."

"You tell 'em that I helped you beat the crap out of it, and yeah i'll help you. Oscar Santos."

"You got a deal Oscar."

Reaching my destination, my angers in full effect again. Thinking about the frequent late nights at the office, weekends spent away for workshops. "Bastard!" An agitated growl and a bump from the trunk, has me cursing the thing. Calming down, I call her again.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Marc's still missing, i'm about to call the police."

"You know him, he's probably hiding out in his office. Have you called there?"

"Yeah, they're closed , what with all the mess that's been going on."

"Well we're about to have dinner, call me if he turns up."

"Yeah."

Taking a moment to rethink my plan, I hesitate. "They deserve it." Backing up to the front door, I try the doorknob, and it opens. I can hear them in the dining area, his voice causes me to almost breakdown. Fuck him. Using the key fob, I open the trunk. It takes him a moment to get it, but he's out the truck and in the house. Moment's later there's chaos, and screams coming from within. Marc runs out the front door, and i'm waiting for his sorry ass. "Hey baby, Tamara let me stay here." He says shocked to see me.

"Did it bite you?" I say with my 9mm Luger pointed at him.

"What?" I can literally see him processing the information. "You did this?"

"Did it bite you!"

The screams have died down inside. "No, no... it didn't." The thing's out the door, tackling him to the ground. "Get it off!" I want to see who'll come out the victor, but I can't let this zombie thing steal my triumph. Shooting it in the head, worms splatter onto Marc, and he's crying out for help again. "What the hell did I ever see in you." I shoot him in the head, and go inside to finish off the Tamara and the kids.

THE BORN:

Quinlan's taken us to another compound to meet the other hunters, "The Born." Creatures like him, I happen to find one appealing, Cian. His voice, there's something about him, he reminds me of Kharis. One of "the born", that I happened to run into in the beginning stages of my so called hunting days. He trained me, and I fell for him. Quinlan refuses to pair us together during the hunt. Even though I emphatically request him as my partner.

I'm with "Red" and two of the born, when I hear the purring. As always I take a few deep breaths before engaging them. "We need your accelerated heart rate, your fear is an attractant to them." Says one of the born to me. The two "born's" lead the way, with "Red' and I taking up the rear. Gun shots and wailing is all that I hear, as a strigoi extends it's stinger towards me. Hacking it off, I plunge my sword into it's heart, as another one comes for me. The thing pounces, knocking me back into the wall. "Red" shoots it in the head, as I duck away from the splattering of brains and worms.

THE CELEBRATION:

"She's officially popped her cherry." Says "Red". A celebratory cheer goes up when I enter the room. "Hunting with "The Born" is an honor. It means Quinlan trust's and likes you and he's decided to keep you as part of his team." He adds. "He's not the first born that i've hunted with."

"Oh... do tell! He says handing me a drink. 'Later." I say, going to the bar, where River's tending it. "What are you doing back here?" I ask. "What, i'm supposed to only be able to shoot and man the grounds?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to be pouring drinks for the ton."

I hear congratulations are in order, you're staying with us."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Tonight i'm a bartender, you can tell me anything."

"But i'm not in my cup's yet."

"Here," He says pouring me a drink. I can't help laughing, he's the perfect guy. What am I waiting for?

After the last round has been served, River walks me to my room. A bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses accompany us. Pouring shots, he downs his with a shudder. "How in the world can you drink this straight?"

"It's not so bad." I state.

"It's tastes like rubbing alcohol."

"As if you would know what rubbing alcohol tastes like."

"I have a pretty good idea." He says, pouring another round.

Quickly kissing him, It's an awkward moment, but one i'm willing to fully take advantage of. "That was nice, but... I have to tell you something."

"What?" I say downing my second shot. I don't care what it is, he's staying tonight. "I'm into men." Oh, shit... "I'm sorry, I didn't know... well.. you were kind of "sweet", I should have known."

"Sweet?"

"Yeah you know..." I say, bending my wrist. His laughs, catching. "What?" I say, drinking his shot. "I was just kidding... it was a awkward moment, I was trying to make it... not so awkward ..."

"Oh...well... I really didn't think you were gay." My statement causes him to chuckle. Pulling me to him, it feels right to be in his arms. His kiss is soft...causing me to exhale slowly. "Mm..." if I had my way, I'd rip his clothes off and pounce on him, but he takes his time. My arms around his neck, he moves downwards, trailing kisses. Removing my shirt, my bra's quickly discarded. Kissing him, a warmth slowly spreads within my core. Helping him out of his shirt, in between kisses I go for his pants. We're disrobing on the way to the bed, his kisses becoming urgent, a name escapes my lips... "Quinlan."


	4. Quinlan II

THE REVELATION:

"I know that you know, that "the order's" ruled in favor of the decontamination. It's just a matter of when." Says Hines, on our walk to his rooms. I'd already picked that up from him, I want to know what he's hiding. He's doing a good job of it also, I could force him to tell me but he's an ally that I don't want to lose. Her sounds of pleasure causes me to stop in my tracks. "What is it?" Asks Hines, listening intently. "Quinlan..." She utters. "Oh... well, at least she's thinking about you." He continues on without me. "We can talk in the morning." He says, drink raised in mock salute. Her apology, is met by a chuckle. "You can call me Papa Smurf, if it floats your boat." Her giggle's interrupted by a kiss. This solider's starting to rouse my ire.

She's late for training, and I go in search of her. Entering her room without knocking, she's still in bed. "Waking, she looks at me and covers her head with the coverlet. "River's gone?" His name coming from her lips vexes me. "Papa Smurf left earlier." Sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her, she's alert and ready for battle. "Where you listening to us?"

"I can't help that I have an enhanced sense of hearing."

"What were you doing in this wing anyway, your rooms aren't in this area."

"That's irrelevant, you're late for training."

"I'm going to have to miss it, i'm tired.

"Your extra curricular activities last night, doesn't excuse you from your required training. I expect to see you there."

I expected her to be thirty to forty minutes late, she shows up for the last three minutes. "Let's call it a day everyone." Says the trainer. She's testing my patience. I stop her with a hand on her shoulder. "Not you, you still have to train."

"There's no one to train with." She says, removing my hand. "It's not beneath me to partner with a human." Her raised eyebrow, is her only response to my play on words. "Swords, if you don't mind." I say drawing mines. Retrieving her's, she quickly blocks my attack. "I wasn't ready."

"The corrupted aren't going to stand there, while you get ready." I say, going for her throat, an act which infuriates her. Attacking me with fury, I quickly knock her off of her feet. "You need to learn to control your anger. It's useless against a calm and collected opponent." Offering her my hand, she ignores it, and my advice. Attacking like a wild woman, needless to say that she's on her back again. "I'm starting to think that this is a position that you love." She's up again, screaming with every blow that she deals. This time she forgoes the sword and strikes with her fist. Grabbing her arm, pulling her to me, I have her in a tight grip. Unable to wiggle free, she resorts to trying to elbow me. One has to give her credit for never giving up. "From here on out i'm going to recommend, that you work on your anger issues. I don't need you getting bitten before i've had a taste."

"Let go of me pervert!" Releasing her with an amused smirk, she throws the sword at my feet. "Stay out of my head!" Gathering her things, she leaves me in a huff. I know of her relationship with one of my brothers. She used to let him drink from her and she loved it, found it erotic. He was her teacher, and her lover. I thought that she was over him, apparently we leave a lasting impression.

Meeting with Hines he's inebriated, a state that he's been in quite a bit lately. "I'm supposed to have you and the born detained." His revelation doesn't come as a surprise. I knew this would come up, just not so soon. "They don't plan to alert the people, they're just going to do it. They'll let me know the day of, and that's all the warning that i'll get." Refilling his glass, the contents over flowing. "You've had enough friend." I say taking the bottle from him. "They want you and the born sanitized as well. I've been releasing some soldiers from their contracts, and sending them home to try to save them." He places a few envelopes on the table. "These are for your team, get them out, they've done their part in this fight and deserve better. Their contracts are filled, they'll keep their citizenship."

"What about the born, how are they supposed to get out?"

"I can't save everyone. I'll give you till tomorrow before I put the word out for you and the born's seizure." He's a good man and friend, but I can't let my brothers die. "Thank you." I say taking the envelopes. "She's a lovely woman, something tells me that she would probably accept you, if you let her in."

Giving my team their release papers they're stunned. Cori's the spokesperson as always. "There's got to be some serious shit about to go down, if they're releasing all of us from our contracts. We deserve some answers."

"Just be satisfied that you're getting out, and you get to keep your citizenship. I suggest that you make good on them as soon as possible." I say. There's a round of "Thank you's" and "it was an honor to work with you". Before i'm left with an irritated woman.

"What about my friend, is he being released? I'm not going without him, if he's not going to be safe."

"Well then you'll die with him."

"What?"

"Heed the warning, leave..." I say handing her, her envelope. "What about you, where are you going?"

"My business does not concern you."

"I can't leave without him, i'll have to tell him what's going on." She says. Even though I find her desirable, she's a bit worrisome.

"Take my papers, he can use them to get out."

"But they wont be his release papers."

"Are you never satisfied? He'll live." He'll have you.

"What exactly is going on?"

THE REBELLION:

The road out of New York's quiet. Fifteen in number, we use the darkness to our advantage. It's heavily guarded and to get through, we're going to have to work for it.

"What was that?" I hear a soldier say. Looking through his night vision goggles. "What did you see?" Says the other scanning the area. They're both on watch, trying to see movement. "Nothing, im probably just tired." He says, satisfied that all is well. "Well, you had better get your shit together. You know that we've been placed on high alert, for those half-vampire things."

Tossing a cigarette in my direction, he scans the area again. "I for one, really don't want to be caught unawares by those things. From what i've heard, they're fast, intelligent, and have a taste for blood."

I prove his words to be true, as he catches a glimpse of me. Making an alarmed noise, I snap his neck and finish off his partner with a few quick drinks. The others stealthily dispatching the soldiers, an alarm sounds.

More soldiers are dispatched, and i'm surprised at how fast we were discovered. Picking up her scent, I know why. She has an angry mass of humans with her.

Moving fast, I have her in a darkened space away from the crowd. Her attempts at self defense are easily subdued. "Stay close." My voice calms her. "You should know that i'm sorta spoken for." She says unholstering her gun. "And you should know, that if we don't make it out of here, you're going to be my last meal." Trying to discern if i'm jesting or serious, she decides on the latter and moves away from me.

We would have made it out of here, if it weren't for her meddling. Now she's drawn needless attention... wait. The crowds drawn the corrupted, I can hear them coming fast. "A horde of corrupted are on their way, we have to leave."

"I'm not leaving them."

"You will, they'll create a diversion so that we can make it through the gates."

I brought them here, so that..." Her words are cut off, as a collective wail goes up around us. Damn. Hacking the head off of one, Nova shoots another. Complete disorder and confusion, the humans scatter for safety to the gates. Nova, my brother's and I attempt to control the growing numbers of the corrupted. The soldier's refusing to open the gates, assist with the elimination of the strigoi. "There's too many!" Says Nova, stabbing one before putting a bullet in it's head. Making her way to the gates I follow her, keeping the corrupted at bay.

"Open the gates!" She yells, to a soldier. Hacking at an extended stinger meant for Nova, it's shot in the head by a soldier. His scents familiar, it's her lover. He's behind the gates. His gun tapping the back of the head of the soldier refusing to open the gate, the man raises his hand in surrender. "As the lady said, open the gates."

"If I do, those monsters will get in also."

"We can control them. Open it!" He says, cocking the gun. "Okay, okay... Working quickly, he turns the lever to open the gates. The crowd moving through in a panic, causes Nova to lose her footing, as some are trampled. Catching her before she falls, I pull her into me. Her heartbeat's accelerated, now is not the time to have a moment. I quickly pull her through the gates, before I leave her. Heading for the mechanism to close the gates, I scan the crowd trying to locate my brother's. I receive a communication via telepathy, that i'm satisfied with. Closing the gate's I glance at the frightened soldier, who's gaping at me.

As Nova and the soldier's put down the corrupted that have made it through the gates, I Break the neck of the soldier who's seen me. Nova's lover immediately raises his gun to me and I contemplate the ramifications of ending him, if he fires upon me. I don't fear her, but the woman's foreseeable wrath gives me pause. "Don't." Says Nova, stepping in between us. Placing her hand over his, she forces him to lower the gun.

"We have to leave now" I say. They're finishing off the last of the corrupted coming to the gates, and have already started to herd the humans into the compound. "Let's go." She says, taking his hand in her's.


	5. Cori II

THE PLAN:

To his credit, he has friends in high places. We're given backpack's of supplies and taken to an underground bunker that leads through to Philadelphia. A wide tunnel, dimly light, and somewhat frightening. I'm not a fan of enclosed spaces, especially one where the escape options are limited. I'm beyond annoyed that we have to walk it, but the good news is that, we're not alone. Other refugees are making the walk into Philadelphia, where transportation waits to shuttle us to our final destination. Apparently there's some type of resistance, and I want to be a part of it.

I can feel Quinlan's change in mood, turning he scans the crowd behind us. "What is it?" I ask. Stopping, the people continue on around us. Straining my eyes in the semi dark, I see him making his way towards us. "Red". What the hell is he doing in here? Upon seeing us, he smiles in greeting. "I see that i'm not the only one who missed their flight." He says. "Did the others make it out?" Quinlan asks. "I think they did, I lingered to long and the General made alternate arrangements.

The mention of the General knowing of this place doesn't sit right with me. Quinlan's a reader of minds, and if anything's amiss with the "rockem sockem" redhead, he would know. He joins us on our journey through the tunnel. River's left me with a kiss and a i'll see you on the other side. He's gone ahead to make sure that everything is as it should be. The journey's long and taxing. Camping out in the tunnel, "Red" allows me to rest beside him, using his arm as a pillow. Upon waking, I stretch to get the kinks out of my neck and shoulders. Checking my watch, it's five in the morning. Searching my backpack, I locate some Hygienic products, and freshen up as best I can.

The others still sound asleep, it dawns on me that Quinlan's not here. I know better than to go wandering around in a darkened, dank tunnel by myself, and common sense screams "stay with the group"! But i'm not one, to listen to the voice of reason at times.

Making my way further down, I hear it. The unmistakable sound of feeding. Shit... Removing my sword, I peer into the darkness before shining my flashlight. Two of them, Quinlan and another feeding on a human. Their meal interrupted, i'm watching them as they watch me. A woman on her knees, small strangled gasps of breath, eyes bulged and staring at me. An arm extends, in a plea for help.

This is no business of mines, I know that they have to feed. Backing away slowly, I make my way back to the group. Red appears out of nowhere, and I instinctively swing my sword. "Whoa..." He says, dodging my strike. "Can you not do that, you scared the shit out of me." I say, catching my breath. "You may want to keep that sword sheathed, if you're the skittish type."

"We're in a creepy tunnel, of course I'm jumpy."

"What are you doing wandering around by yourself anyways?"

"Thats none of your business, but if you must know, I had to pee."

"You might want to use the "buddy system", even for restroom breaks. I don't like this one way in, one way out business."

"Yeah, I don't like it either..." I say, continuing on towards the group. "But hey, we have "the born" to keep us safe." He says.

"You've seen them in here?" I ask, my curiosity peaked. I would think that they'd keep a low profile. "No, I assumed that they'd be in here, since Quinlan's here."

Yeah... uh... no. Something's definitely not right about this one. "Oh, well I haven't seen them, but i'd definitely feel better about the whole situation if they were in here." I say, my pace increasing. Unexpectedly I'm roughly pushed up against the wall from behind. "Why are you protecting them?" His body pressed up against mines, he has me pinned. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say, vehemently.

"Someone other than Quinlan's feeding in here, there's too many bodies. Now, are they in here or... He's abruptly pulled away from me and airborne, slamming into the wall.  
Quinlan's has him in a death grip, choking him. A group sluggishly rambles by, ignoring us. Red is literally turning red. Grasping at Quinlan's arm, his head's promptly smashed against the ground. "Stop, you're going to kill him." My words come to late, the sound of his windpipe being crushed is sickening.

"What the hell!" I exclaim, as he struggles to take in air. His face turning blue, I turn away from him. "He's an informant for the General, coming out of the tunnel we're to be intercepted." He says, watching Red expire. "We can always go back." I state.

"They're not interested in you and the other's, they want my brother's and I.

"I know, but aren't I a part of the team?"

"You would only slow us down, keep with one of the groups and..."

"And what?" I probe.

"I wish you well on your new journey."

WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED:

Quinlan's left me to my own devices, and I've linked up with a group. We've made it to the final stages of the journey, i'm tired, dirty and worried about Quinlan. The upside to all this is that River's waiting for me. Greeting him with a hug, he pulls back from me. "We need to get you to a bath, and quickly." He says.

"You try walking from New York to Philadelphia and see how you smell." I say, smiling. His lips meeting mines, my heart flutters. I'm too tired and dirty to act upon my need for him. Not to mention, this isn't the time or the place. Our embrace is interrupted by gunfire and screams. Leading me out of the tunnel, we take in the scene. It's evening and soldiers are shooting at the people exiting the tunnel. The convoy set up to transport us to our destinations, have been commandeered. People have scattered in all directions, River and I head towards the nearby woods.

"We need a vehicle, we won't last on foot." He says. Looking past him, I can make out Quinlan and his crew taking out the soldiers. "We have to help them." I say, watching as some of the people take up arms in the melee. "Come on." Guiding me through the edge of the woods, we're closer to the enemy. "We'll have the advantage here, but we don't have enough amunition." He says, removing his weapon.

Following suit, I remove mines. "Let's make it count then." I say, getting into position. "On my mark." He states. The soldiers are out in the open, expecting the people to be unarmed. "We'll target the ones, aiming for the born."

Scanning the chaos, I've located one of them. Watching the soldiers, I spot one taking shots at him. Taking aim I shoot, hitting him in the shoulder. I get return fire just as quickly. "Shooter in the woods!" I hear as we take cover from the return shots. "I told you on my mark!" Yells, River.

"You were taking to long!"

"Good shot though, I call it you shoot them."

"Got it."

Peeking out from behind a tree, a few shots are fired in his direction. "Let me." I say, taking a look from my post behind a tree. Seeing Quinlan, he attacks a soldier, while another fires shots at him. He's quick to dodge them, and I take the shooter out with a shot. But have to make a swift retreat, to not get shot myself.

River takes aim and lets loose a couple of shots. Their fire drawn to him, I get ready to take aim, when I see a shadow. "Cori!" I hear a gun shot, and then I see a blinding white light, before darkness.


	6. The New World Order

THE OVERLORD:

Coming to, my head hurts and a moan escapes my lips. Cradling my head in my hands, I take in my surroundings. I'm in a bedroom, similar to the one at the compound in New York. No not similar, the exact same room. The pictures, wallpaper, carpeting... "I apologize, for the methods that were used to get you here." A tall man, bald, and a voice that resonates throughout the room, studies me from a chair. "Your assaulter has been put down, he was given direct orders to not harm you."

"Where's River?"

"The Soldier that was with you, I've been told that he was wounded but he escaped. No doubt he and my son's will be coming for you. If not all of them, then just the one that i've had an age old feud with. He's the one that I want." The room seems to spin, and I have to take a few breaths to regain my composure. What he's insinuating can't be true. His eyes glowing red, erases all doubt. "The Master." I say, quietly.

His smile's horrific, and makes my skin crawl. "You're supposed to be dead." I say, angry at the deceitfulness of the powers that be. "I am the powers that be." He says, reading me. "Oh, piss off! I assert. I've walked from New York to Pennsylvania, only to be brought right back to New York. To say that i'm a bit annoyed is an understatement. His laughter echoes around the room. "You're not like his former wife, from long ago. I wonder what he see's in you, you're unseemly although appealing to the senses.

"He's not going to come for me."

"Lets hope for your sake that he does." He says, rising. Leaving me, I drop my bravado, and shudder. How in the hell am I going to get out of this? First things first, I need a bath...

I'm not being held hostage in my rooms, there's no guard at my door. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, as I glance down the darkened corridor. I may not be guarded but something tells me that the monster isn't too far off. Closing the door quickly, I decide that I have some more brainstorming to do. My back pressed against the door, the resounding knock causes my heartbeat to speed up. I'm not sure that I even want to answer it.

"It's me, I'd like a word if you don't mind." Oh... the balls on this one! Yanking open the door, the General's gun is aimed at me. "I apologize, but you're a real pistol to say the least. I can't have you assaulting me."

"What do you want traitor?" Motioning for me to move with the gun, I allow him entrance. Closing the door behind him, he once again motions for me to move away from him. "I'm already on his bad side for alerting Quinlan to their plans."

"Why should I care?"

"I'm here to offer you a way out."

"Oh, I see... Help me escape and then assist with my recapture... Nah, I'm good."

"It wasn't like that, and make no mistake he's going to do you one better than he did Quinlan's wife. "He's going to turn you, i'm guessing that the bald hairstyle isn't something that you'd want to sport." He has a point, the bald look won't work on me. "What's the plan?"

"You jump." He says, pointing to the window. "Jump what?" He is out of his mind, if he think's that i'm going to jump out the window. "We're not that far up, you'll survive a two story drop."

"Yeah, you first, and then I can land on you."

"Look, I know things..."

"Yeah, so do I... I know that if I jump out that window, i'm going to break something, if not my ass, then my head." Exasperated he rolls his eyes. "I'm what one would liken to a psychic." I have a gut busting laugh at that one. "Fine, I know that you killed your husband and your best friend that he was having an affair with. Shall I go on, child murderer." That shuts me up, shock followed by indignation bubbles forth. "Quinlan told you." I ground out. "No, I was able to pick that up from you. Just like I was able to pick up his personal interest in you."

"I didn't kill them." I say, trying to come to terms with my actions that led to their deaths. I've always maintained that they killed themselves, that they brought upon their own demise. "No you didn't kill them per se, you only turned a strigoi loose on them."

"You're here to talk about my past or a way for me to escape?"

"Jump and you'll survive, trust me." He says, with emphasis on the latter. Looking out of the window, it's dark and I can barely see the ground. I must have officially lost it also, to be even considering it. "I suggest that you hurry." He says, forcefully. The door bursting open startles me, and I catch a glimpse of the master before tumbling through the window. In a flash he's over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back in. The window shattering, and the master's alarmed roar has me covering my ears. Releasing me, I go back through the window.

The sudden free fall causes me to shriek in terror. The fall's short, and comes to an abrupt stop. Trembling and trying to regain my senses, it takes me a moment to realize that i'm in someone's arms. "You're alright." His voice causes me to hold him even tighter. "As pleasurable as I find this moment, we need to leave." He says, setting me on my feet.

THE MILITIA:

He's taken me to a base underground, with a small militia headed by a rugged, crew cut sporting woman. "You made it just in time, we're heading out." She says, in greeting to Quinlan. "We're moving bases, operation sanitize commences at twenty-two hundred hours." Handing a box to a soldier, she pulls a few papers from them. "You and your friend will travel with me." She says, looking me over. "Pretty." She says, handing the papers to him. "Just fill in where you're headed, and arrangements will be made."

"I have arrangement's, just get us through."

"Done." She says, retrieving the papers.

I'm in the back of the car with Quinlan as we're being chauffeured back across the state line. The gate closing behind us, I feel ill at ease. He's quiet and i'm nervous. "Where's River?" I inquire. "I have no clue." He responds, looking out of the window.

I'll have to find him once we get to where we're going. I hope that he didn't go back. The speeds increased and so has my heartbeat. I can no longer see the others that were traveling with us. The unknown's definitely nerve-racking. Shifting uncomfortably, he inhales deeply. "Try calming yourself, your scent's stimulating." He says.

Watching him, I take in his scarred features. Features that I find beautiful, his lips... My eyes travel downwards to his throat, reaching out to touch the intricate swirl, he stops me. With a quick movement, he has my wrist within his grasp.

"Don't do that." His skins hot to the touch, and reawakens memories of my time with Kharis. I craved his bite, his touch, his kiss, and after I was completely under his spell, he left me. Like a maniac I searched for him, knowing that it was pointless. "I'm not him." He says, releasing me. "No? So, you do have feelings?" His response is to remain silent. "Let us out here." He says, to the woman.

Looking out of the window into the pitch black darkness, I know that he's got to be kidding. I can't see to make my way safely. "I'll be your eyes." Exiting, I quickly do the same. "Good luck!" She says, speeding away. Taking my hand, he leads me over to a railing. I'm like a blind person feeling my way along it. "Jump!" His voice calls to me from below. Oh hell no... not again! "I'll catch you!" A loud explosion, and a fiery inferno lights the dark. "Jump"! He says urgently.

"Fuck!" Climbing over the rail, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, and blindly jump. The fall seems to have no end, and then I make contact with his solid body. "Don't make me do that again."

"I'll try not to." His body's hot, and the heat's comforting. I don't want to let him go. "If you don't we'll both die, they're on their way to search the perimeter." Reluctantly I let go, my hand in his, I let him guide me.

Taking cover underneath the shade of a tree, upon waking Quinlan's not with me. Again he's left me, there isnt anyone out here to feed on, what can he be doing? A rustle nearby, has me scanning the area.

Checking my watch, its early. He must have ventured deeper into the woods. A hands over my mouth and im being dragged behind the tree kicking. "It's just me." River. Relieved, I twist from his grasp. "How did you find me?"

"Quinlan, he saved my life."

"Where is he?" I ask.

"I have no clue."

"Yeah, im not falling for that again. Where is he?"

"He left."

My heart skips a beat, and the abandonment that I felt when Marcus left me to be with my best friend and Kharis just left, no reason given sets in. It doesn't take long for anger and animosity to replace it. "Where did he go?" I state calmly.

"I don't know." He says.

"Where would he go?" Taking his time to answer, I think that I may have to threaten him to get the information. "He might go back to the site where he took me." He says.


	7. New World Order II

THE MILITIA II:

It's another underground bunker, and a range of emotions overwhelms me, when I set eyes upon him. I want to kiss him, slap him and then strangle him. His endearing smirk, lets me know that he's received the message. The occupants of the bunker are in an uproar as they make to leave post haste.

The date of operation sanitize was moved up a day, but the time is still the same. The word is that they want "The born", but no one knows for sure what is going on exactly. Keeping a careful vigilance on Quinlan, he tires of my eagle eyed watch and with a nod of his head motions for me to follow him.

There isn't much privacy, but a stack of boxes serve as a divider from the chaos. "What are you doing?" He asks. "I'm watching you."

"I can see that, why?"

"You can read minds, why don't you tell me." Scrutinizing me with those beautiful blue eyes, i'm turned on by the potency of his gaze. "I left you with him because he cares for you, and his feelings are genuine. He can give you what you want."

"And if what I want is you?" I inquire.

"Would you be truly happy? My brother left because he could not please you."

"I loved him."

"Yes, but you wanted more. I cannot give you the satisfaction that you desire."

Wanting him to touch me, he obliges. His fingers gently touching my face, my chin's raised. Willing him to kiss me, I silently beg him to. Instead he lowers his mouth to my neck and takes in my scent. A satisfied sigh, before his lips meets mines.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I definitely wasn't expecting him to be gentle. I'm not a delicate flower that wilts at the slightest touch. His hard body pressed against mines, I can't help running my hands over his chest and arms. They come to rest upon his face, as a heat starts to emanate within my core.

I want more, nipping at his lips I receive an agitated growl in response. Pulling my hair roughly he forces my head back, raining light kisses down my neck. Clinging to him I push my neck into his lips, bracing for his stinger.

Piercing my skin, it hurts but the pain turns to pleasure. My breathing becomes heavy and my panties slick with moisture. Closing my eyes I revel in the sensations coursing through my body. It ends much to quickly, and to my utter dissatisfaction he has a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Im glad that I could give you some form of pleasure." He says, releasing me. "To bad that you aren't capable of finishing the job." I say, snappishly. "We'll see..." He says, unperturbed by my nasty quip.

There's a loud muffled bang, the ground vibrates and dirt falls from the ceiling. The commotion in the room halts for a few seconds, before there's a mad scramble to secure weapons against the threat. "How did they find us?" I inquire.

River's by my side, handing me a gun. "Like they found us on the bridge, I say either the General's helping them or you're being monitored." Says Quinlan. "You people can go on with your little resistance, we only want "the born". A voice says through a megaphone. All eyes are on Quinlan, as i'm searching for any signs of a bug on my person. Pulling the back of my collar downwards, River looks to Quinlan. "What?" I ask. "Someone's taken needle and thread to you." River says, producing a blade. "Get it out." I say, mentally preparing myself for the pain.

The blade sliding along my skin isn't to bad, but digging into the cut to hunt down the bug hurts like hell. "I got it." Says, River after what seems like forever. "You have five seconds and then we're coming in hard, no survivors." The voice says. Taping a cloth to me to stanch the bleeding, the agreement is made. One man-creature in exchange for the human lives in the room. He doesn't fuss and he doesn't fight, he accepts his fate. Making his way to the entrance, I refuse to let him do this alone. Following him, River takes his place beside me. Hand in mines, I'm a nervous wreck.

He knows that we're behind him but he doesn't acknowledge us. Opening the door It's dusk and a small army greets us. "It's just you?" Asks the man linked to the voice. "Yes." Says Quinlan. River and I are immediately seized. "Get your hands off of me!" I say, twisting from my captor's grasp. I'm rewarded with a stinging slap to the face. "Hey!" yells River struggling against the two who have him. He's wrestled to the ground, and my assailant's neck is snapped. Quinlan lets his lifeless body drop to the ground, as all weapons are instantly pointed in our direction.

"I would kill you, but they want you alive." Says the voice. They as in "the order", we can end this before they annihilate the entire northeast. He communicates his acceptance of my plan, with a squeeze of my hand. "Step away from it." Demands the voice. "They will accompany me, and I'll come in peace." Says Quinlan. "You'll come in peace or i'll end you." He responds arrogantly.

Moving with inhuman speed he's over to the voice, hand around his throat squeezing. Delayed, the guns finally find Quinlan's back. "Call them off." He says, choking the voice down to one knee. Making strangled noises, trying to breathe he can't say anything. "If you release him, then he probably can." I say. Hesitant, he gives him one more warning squeeze before releasing him. "Kill them..." He says hoarsely, before Quinlan has him again. "Which one of you is the lieutenant?" He asks, as the voice is being strangled to death.

"I am." Says a young man in his mid twenties. "Do you accept my terms and my surrender?" Quinlan inquires, his arm around the voice's neck, I already know the outcome. Watching the voice about to expire, he nods in agreement. "I do." He says. "Good." Quinlan counters, breaking the voice's neck. His body crumples to the ground. "Release him." The lieutenant says, to the two men holding River.

THE ORDER:

My mother's in Massachusetts, if we don't stop them from releasing the bombs, she's going to die with the rest of them. We've been flown to West Virginia, and separated from Quinlan. Im not happy with the separation, but at least River's still with me.

A large skyscraper barricaded behind steel walls, we're placed in a room with a table and chairs. This isn't going exactly the way that I imagined it. "I reckon an escape plan would be idiotic, seeing as how we intentionally waltzed up in here." River states, taking a seat and propping his feet up on the table. "I hope you and "the born" know what you're doing." He adds. I don't know what the hell i'm doing, the plan was to get here and eventually stop them from dropping the bombs. Hopefully Quinlan has a plan that's well thought out.

Time stood still, as we waited. My thoughts are of Quinlan and of how he's faring. Why do they want him? Finally after what seems like a lifetime, we're shown into a sitting room, it's decadence has me awestruck. Brushing my fingers over the gilded chairs, I openly gape at the grandeur of the furnishings. "I had thought that the days of luxuriance, and poshness were over." I say, to River. "Quite the contrary, in times like this we must revel in the richness that once was." His deep baritone's music to my ears, and I'm further impressed by the man standing before me. Dark of hair, olive skin tone, and a handsome face to match the lean body clothed in a black kurta set.

"And you are?" I inquire. "

"I am Prince Aadi, the voice of the order."

"We were hoping to meet them."

"No one meets them." He says offering us a seat, which we decline. "But they are here in this building?' I ask. "Mrs. Haynes..."

"it's just Cori."

"Cori, my instructions are to have you both disposed of."

"But." I say sizing him up.

"But, hasn't there been enough death?"

"Are you kidding me? How many lives will be lost, if they drop those bombs?"

"It's for the greater good. Your deaths don't serve a purpose."

"My mother's in Boston."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Cori..." River says, a hand on my wrist halting my steps in the Prince's direction. "Where's Quinlan?" I ask. "He's still alive if that's what you're asking." I don't like his response, the unspoken meaning behind it scares me. "I want to see him." He's silent, which causes me to quickly outline "plan b" in my mind. "Fine, i'll allow you a visit and then you're to be removed from the premises.

Once on the elevator, the prince standing between us, I feel it... a headache... coming in waves. "What's wrong?" Inquires River.

A hand on my head, I massage my temple. "I'm fine..." But i'm not, something's not right. The curious glance that i'm given by the prince, is quickly covered by indifference. "Motion sickness." He says, offering me a pill and declining his offer, he takes one. "Imagine having to go to the fiftieth floor." He states, as the bell dings for the forty-six floor.

Entering a code, the door opens to a laboratory, bustling with lab technologists. Testing, and analyzing blood, organs and tissue of the strigoi, im dismayed to see Quinlan locked in a cell. There are a few muzzled strigoi being held as well.

Exiting the elevator, he comes to the cell's bars. The muzzle of a gun in my back, stops my advancement to him. "You'll make this as effortless as possible." Says the prince, to me. "And you'll stay where you are." He advises River.

Escorting me over to him, I touch his hand. I'd be losing my mind, if I were him but he's calm. "Are you offering yourself as my last meal?"

"Really, at a time like this?"

"One must see the good in the bad."

I love his calm demeanor, in unpleasant situations. But now is the time to be acting a damn fool. They're literally dissecting monsters in front of you and from the looks of it, soon you'll be on the table being cut open.

Turning his attention to the prince, the muzzle's pressed deeper into my back. "Take it easy, what can he do from behind bars?" I say, arching my back away from the gun.

"I don't know what he can do, but I don't trust..." The sound of an alarm, gives me the advantage. There's instant chaos within the room, and with a quick turn, I have him pressed against the bars, with the gun aimed at him. Quinlan keeps him held in place, with his arm around his neck.

"Cell four, release code's 5849." Quinlan says, nodding to a computer. Taking a lab technician hostage, I force her to open his cell's door. "What do we do with him?" River says, in reference to the prince. The alarm still sounding, technicians rush to secure the specimens.

"I'm not a valuable hostage, i'm expendable." Says, the prince. "We have no need of him." Says Quinlan, as the elevator's doors opens. "The born" enters and i'm relieved that we have reinforcements. How, I don't care.

The room's cleared of the technicians, and I make note of another exit. Once again I get the headache, which forces me to cry out in pain. All eyes are trained on me.

"The master, he's here." Says, one of the born. "It would be best if she were to leave, take an alternate route." Says, another. "Being as how he's using her to track you, she would be beneficial to us." Another adds.

"Use her as bait?" Inquires Quinlan. There's a moment of silence, with the occasional purring, as we wait for his response. I'm on my way to having a full blown "bitch fit", when he replies. "She's too important to me."

It's too early to be expecting an "I love her", so it will do. "Take her!" Quinlan's command's followed by a blast. A large dose of silver bombs, and i'm inhumanly manuvered into an adjoining room. I don't have time to thank my savior, he's gone in a blur.

Gunshots, human voices, surprised strangled sounds, running feet, bodies hitting the walls... and then silence. My heart's literally in my throat, as I await some form of verification that River and "the born" are okay.

I feel his presence, and my body's frozen in place,. Paralyzed, i'm to afraid to turn and face the monster. My breathings quickened, and i'm on the verge of hyperventilating. "Your blood type's already coveted by my kind, add your fear into the mix and we can barely contain ourselves around you."

I know it's pointless, but I try anyway. Taking flight, i'm intercepted and roughly shoved against the wall. Going for my gun, I don't stand a chance, my arm's prompty pinned, and he has a hand around my throat.

"Shall I take just a little?" The thought frightens and disgusts me, I try even harder to get away. "My son..." He says, swiftly moving me in front of him, the room spins. "Aren't you too old to be playing with your food?" Says Quinlan.

His laugh rumbles throughout his body, and the movement causes me to become nauseous. Tilting my head to the side, I push back against his strength, and lose. His face mere inches from my neck, he inhales my scent. I can hear him trying to control his hunger, the stinger coming forth, and him forcing it back in.

"Let her go, your issue is with me."

"It is so, but if I hurt her... I wound you!" The pain's instant, shooting up from my foot to my leg. I didn't even feel him move, crying out in pain, i'm airborne landing hard. The wind knocked out of me, my body goes numb from the pain. I catch a glimpse of Quinlan by my side, before the master's on him. In a blur they attack each other, my vitality somewhat restored, foot impaired, I try to escape by crawling away. Spotting a desk, I head for it, and am pulled by my bad foot backwards.

Letting loose a wail, I try to kick the perpetrator loose with my good foot. Quinlan pounces on him and a struggle ensues. Once again I try to flee, and am halted by a roar that has me covering my ears. Body injured, dignity bruised, the roar's instantly deadened.

Balled up on the floor my ears ringing, I open my eyes to Quinlan examining my foot. "Its fractured, you'll live..." Helping me up, he lifts me into his arms. Searching, I see the master's body, minus an arm and a head.


	8. River

THE BALL:

Watching her make her way over to me, she's beautiful. Hair hanging loosely past her shoulders, gray floor-length Chiffon evening gown... "She is beautiful." Says Quinlan in agreeance, invading my space. Standing next to me, he's even creepier looking up close. She's definitely not with him for the physical attraction.

"Her attraction to me, goes beyond the physical."

"If you mean spiritual, then you would have to have a soul, to be soulmates." I state.

"Cori." He says in greeting. Taking her hand, she blushes as he applies a kiss. Smiling, her gaze never wavers from his. Clearing my throat to break the spell that he has on her, she graces me with a hug. "I've missed you." She whispers, giving me a quick kiss.

"Soldier". Says, Quinlan in parting. "Quinlan". I say to his departing back.

"What was that about?" Asks Cori.

"He's still getting used to sharing you". I say, pulling her close.

"And what about you?"

"No man wants to share his woman."

"Oh, i'm your woman...?" She asks playfully, her arms around my neck, gently stroking the nape. "I'm going home, to visit my parents and I want you to come with me." I say, my hands straying to her waist. "Is that what we're doing now, meeting the parents and shit?"

"And shit." I respond, tilting her chin upwards, my lips meet hers. A flick of her tongue, and I grant her access. She tastes of rose champagne, her tongue slowly probing. Gently touching my face, I pull her even closer.

"Ahem." We're interrupted by the General, reluctantly letting her go, she's visibly annoyed. Turning to face the intruder, her body becomes rigid. "What do you want?" Her snappish tone causes me to cringe. Let her tell it, the General's not to be trusted.

"I wanted to offer my condolences."

"Yeah, well you can eat shit and die, and take ya condolences and stick it up your as..."

"Take it easy..." I interject, rubbing her arms to calm her. Quinlan killed the master, but not before he killed her mother. She thinks that the General had something to do with it. In the months that followed she was inconsolable. Quinlan and I made it our mission, to take down "the order". With the help of the born, ten months later, mission accomplished.

This ball's being held in their honor, a celebratory thank you for a job well done. They must be shy, because they're a no show. Quinlan showed up for her, a glance in his direction and he's not pleased with the exchange.

"I think it would be best if you were to leave us." I say, wanting this to end as quickly as it started. "Im not here to cause you anymore unnecessary... " Taking my hand, she leads me away from the red faced General.

"That was rude..."

"Yeah, it was... and he deserved so much more." A few more drinks and she'll be amenable, damn the General for getting her riled up. It's been too many months since we've been together, and i'm definitely not waiting any longer. Taking a drink from a passing server, i'm led into the women's powder room. She's not one for timidity, downing the cocktail quickly.

Maybe I should be thanking him instead of damning him. Kissing me with fervor, her lips are soft and demanding. Raising her dress, I lift her up onto the counter. Her legs around my waist, my throbbing member pressed against her sex, her moan of pleasure causes my rod to become even harder.

Gently teasing the essence of her femininity, she slowly moves in rhythm to my ministrations. Her breathing coming in quick short breaths, I illicit another moan by trailing kisses down her neck. A loud thud on the door, and an ear splitting scream followed by gunfire interrupts our intimate tryst. "Shit!" Going for my gun, she produces one from her thigh garter holster. "Where's your sword?" I ask.

"Where am I going to put it?" She replies annoyed.

"I thought maybe you'd stash it somewhere close, seeing as how you don't think any building is strigoi proof." I say, just as irritated.

I don't know what's going on the other side of the door, but someone's going to have to answer for my dwindling erection. Easing open the door, we step out into the hall to mayhem. Strigoi feeding, and guests fleeing in all directions. Cori takes aim, and shoots one feeding on a woman nearby in the head. I follow suit, killing the woman with a bullet to the brain. The General comes out of the men's room adjacent to the women's, looks like he'd been hiding. "You knew didn't you?" Accuses Cori. Shaking his head in the negative, Cori raises her gun to him. "Wait..." I say, killing a strigoi, running towards him. "What's the quickest way out of here?" Cori asks. The look he gives her is apologetic. "Oh, hell no!" Exclaims Cori. "I am not jumping out the window!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Part 2 of the New World Order Series

New world order: River

Summary:

After being beheaded by Quinlan, the Master's taken another form, Zach Goodweather. Ephraim refusing to give up hope, and believing that he can cure his son, goes in search of the descendant of the one whom the Occido Lumen speaks of, whose blood can cure the strigoi infection.

Thinking that the Master had been ended, along with the order, Quinlan's purpose had been satisfied. He was ready to retire to a life of seclusion, with the woman whom he fell in love with. After the attack at the ball, where many of the world's notable people were in attendance, Quinlan has lost track of Cori, and now has to continue on with his life purpose, of finding and ending the Master. Happiness will have to wait.

Cori's on the lam with River, they've run into a silver sword wielding old man, who's uncovered a new way to fight the strigoi. Fighting for their lives and humanity, will River make the ultimate sacrifice as he's being coerced to do, to save her and those that he loves.


	10. Chapter 10 River

Hidden under the desk, the worm slowly slithers away in search of a new host. It finds it's mark, a young lab technician, hiding in her office. The incubation period only takes seconds, before it's directing it's new vehicle out of the building and in search of the host that it's been wanting from the first time that he turned Ephriam Goodweather's wife.

"Ma'am, you forgot your things."

She's five feet five inches, auburn haired, pretty but young. Placing my things on the conveyor belt, I catch up to her outside of the market. Offering her the bags she doesn't take them, instead she just stares at me. "Is there something wrong?"

"A true southern gentleman, I had thought that your kind had been finished off."

"No, not many of us left, but we're still around."

Perhaps I could offer you some type of sustenance for your service."

"Sustenance, you've been out of the game for awhile huh?" I say, with a laugh."

"You must forgive me my poor social skills."

"Oh it's nothing and as tempting as that offer is, my better half would kill me."

"Is that her?" She says, looking past me into the store. Following her gaze, Cori's wrist is being scanned to pay for our supplies. "Yeah, she's the jealous type..." Turning back to give her the bags, she's gone. Scanning the area, she's vanished. "Hey, what are you doing?" Cori's come outside, and is making her way over to me.

"A lady left her bags, I came out here to give them to her, and she vanished."

"Vanished like disappeared, like Casper?"

The look she's given causes her to chuckle. "We've already got the vampires, I'm just waiting on the werewolves, zombies and ghosts to come out."

"That was weird though, let me take these back in." I say, in reference to the woman and her bags.

"Uh uh..."

"What are you a thief now?"

"How is that stealing? She ran off and left you with them, she doesn't want them."

"Terrible."

"Yeah, I know." She says handing me the other bags. "C'mon we gotta hurry, if we want to catch the last rail out." Damn it, i'd forgot about the rails closing early, we're on high alert for a possible strigoi breech. Citizens are coming up drained and mutilated in various communities. No infection outbreak, just dead bodies.

After the attack, Cori and I headed to virginia where my parent's reside. They were never pleased with my choice in women, but her they took an extreme dislike to. She's a southern belle, thats ten brownie points. Swears like a sailor, minus twenty brownie points. Crude, ill mannered, quarrelsome, and callous, were the words used to describe her by my mother at dinner. I was too shocked to even come to Cori's defense.

My surprise turned to genuine panic, when she came to her feet with a humorless laugh. "Well, I guess that's a hell of a lot better than being superficial ass's." I can still hear my mother's sharp intake of breath, and my father's sputtering. That's Cori being polite, and courteous, I thought that I was going to have to dodge a plate and a glass of wine.

We were promptly dismissed, with a reminder for me to not bring her around anymore. Cori said an impromptu farewell with a few choice words, that would've made a pirate blush. All of this over a disagreement concerning the elimination of "the order", and my parent's opinion that "the born" should be destroyed. What am I going to do with her?


	11. Chapter 11 Quinlan

My last memory or her, was of her ushering the soldier out of the ballroom. Per her thoughts, she wanted from him what I could not give. The intimate moments that we shared, wasn't enough for her, and so I was compelled to share her with him. A great price to pay for fleeting moments with her. I do not doubt her feelings for me, as I know her thoughts. She cares for me, but she cares for the soldier also. My plan was for us to become established somewhere as far from civilization as possible, minus the soldier. But I know that, that's just a fanciful illusion. He is a part of her life, and so if I am to have her, he will become a part of mines.

A meeting with the "Ancients", and i'm beyond furious. The fools, they would withhold information from me! I did not destroy the crimson worm, his essence and so the "Master" he lives. My plans to live a peaceful, life of seclusion with Cori have been interrupted. I've left her well-being in the hands of the soldier, and trust that he's capable of keeping her safe, his life depends on it. According to the "General", she's secure and I dare not ask where, as I may be tempted to seek her out.

And so I've resumed my mission of finding and ending the "Master". West Virginia is where I left his dismembered vessel, and that is where I am following the trail of drained and mutilated bodies. News travels fast, and bad news travel's even faster. The "Order's" been informed of my failure, and have given me unlimited resources to hunt down the Master and destroy it. We thought that we'd dismantled the "order", but we just took down one branch. They're not too happy with what my brother's and I did, but it was them who struck the first blow, attempting to round us up like cattle. I guess we have an understanding now, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend temporarily".

She's watching me, no staring at me. She's been tasked with showing me around the headquarters of "the order's" old stomping grounds. A look in her direction, and she smiles demurely. Moving around her, her heartbeat accelerates, and she shifts nervously. Her scents intoxicating, predator and prey, she takes a few steps away from me. A mousy creature, petite, attractive and a self proclaimed writer. Vampire romance fanfiction about "the born", I have to smile at that. "Sir, would you like to see the other room?" Her voice's melodic, and quiet in the empty lab. Nodding an affirmative, she leads the way into the room, where I thought that I'd ended the Master. The room's been sanitized, but a closer look and I can see a trail leading from the room. "Those are just offices back there." She says, from behind me. The trail leads into a small cubicle.

"Whose space was this?"

"I don't know, but I can find out."

West Virginia... Virginia...I'm unable to tell the difference between the two, and the trail stops there. Ava Morrison, the one whom I seek, this is a first. The Master's never taken a female form, It must have been desperate. Video surveillance showed the implantation of the red worm into her, and my guide fainted upon seeing it. Reality versus fiction is a lot harder to digest. Her last scan was at a grocer, and that means that she's keeping her victim alive. She'll have to resurface again and when she does, i'll be waiting.


	12. Chapter 12 Cori

ABRAHAM SETRAKIAN:

We're made to wait in the living room as the inspectors make their rounds. This hasn't been done in years, but what with the bodies turning up as they are, daily checks are in order. " What is this?" I ask. They're coming out of our bedroom carrying my sword, the guy behind him has our trunk which holds our arsenal of firearms. We'd hidden the weapons extremely well, there's no way that they could have found it on their own. "We should be asking you that." Says, the man with him. "It's for our protection, and in case we're called to arms again." Says, River. "All firearms were supposed to be relinquished upon your release." States the inspector. "Yeah, but those are mine..."

"They belong to us." I correct him.

"Alright, detain both of them then."

We're placed in a paddy wagon, taken to and deposited in separate holding cells. Upset that my plans to try my hand at cooking a pot roast have been delayed, I take a seat in a huff. "Calm down, how long can they really hold us."

"As long as I say." An old man ambles over to us, using a cane for support. "Who are you?" His wizened grey eyes fall upon me for a few seconds, before returning to River. "Take him."

"What, no!" Reaching through the bars, I try to grab him, and my fingers are lightly rapped by the cane. "Settle down, we just need to test his blood is all." He says. "Is that the requirement now for bookings?" States River, sarcastically as two guards escort him from the room. "You guys aren't government inspectors are you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"What do you want? I ask.

"Abraham Setrakian, It's a pleasure to meet you Cori." He says, motioning for the guard to unlock the gate. "I've been searching for your friend for a long time."

THE REQUEST:

"Wait...let's get this straight. You're offering... no telling him to voluntarily become a vegetable, so that you can siphon his blood to be used to cure the infected." I state, from my perch on the desk.

"Yes, it'd be honorable of him."

"Ha, tell them no." I say, with an unlady like snort to River.

"No."

"And that's a hell no." I chime in.

"It would be a coma, temporarily. You really don't have a choice."

There's always a choice." I say, eyeing the guards.

"Show them." He says, wearily.

A television's turned on and the display shows a muzzled strigoi being injected with blood. "Your blood." Says, Setrakian. The thing's body starts to spasm, it's head shaking from side to side. "What's happening to it?" Asks River. "A transformation." States old man, coming to his feet with the help of a guard. The strigoi's body halts it's seizure, and is as still as death. "So that's the cure? You killed it. We can do that by removing their heads." I say.

"Watch..."

The eyes come open, the muzzle's removed, and the camera does a close up on the eyes, which are no longer red rimmed. Confusion etched on its features, it looks around at all the faces surrounding it, and then it's eyes come to rest on the camera. "Wha... wha...what..." Says the strigoi. "What the hell?" I exclaim.

Following the old man from the room, River offers him an arm for support, when he starts to teeter unsteadily.

"Within a week the skin color will return to normal, and the hair will start to grow. Two weeks and the stinger will be completely gone, and the genitalia will start to reform."

"Well that's a plus." I state, from behind them.

"Instantly the desire to feed is no longer compulsory, but until the stinger has disappeared they have to be fed intravenously."

"Blood?" Inquires River.

"No, nutrients, vitamins..."

What's in my blood, that does this to them?"

"I have no clue, to be honest, but it's passed along through the males in your bloodline."

"He has a father that's still alive." I offer.

A dirty look from River, and I shrug in response. "Unfortunately, It's passed along on the mother's side."

Leading us back to the cells, a not so welcome sight greets us. Speak of the devil. Huddled together on a bench are River's parents. "River, what's going on?" They say at the sight of him, immediately going to the bars. "It's okay, mom." He says, reassurringly. Turning to the old man, his anger palpable, I've never seen him this mad. "You took my parents?"

"Motivation, we need your blood."

"I can donate blood."

"We can harvest more if you were...bedridden."

River's silent, considering his words. You're not going to let us leave, are you?" Asks River, in quiet acquiescence.

"I can't."


	13. Chapter 13 River II

MIRAGE:

She's my world, and I love her. From the first day that I met her, I knew that I had to make her mines. Watching as she tries to balance the drink, and snack tray, I'm over to her quickly offering assistance. Smiling brightly, I'm rewarded with a kiss. We'd reached an agreement with the old man, every other week I'm put in a sleep stasis for a few days, so that they can collect my blood.

With such a momentous revelation as this, I'm surprised that the order hasn't been informed. Surely they can get the cure out to the infected on a massive scale, and far more quickly than the old man. I'm not sure that his objective, is as noble as he makes it out to be.

Taking a seat on my lap, she playfully nips at my ear. "When are we going to get a pool, you promised me one months ago." She inquires, raining light kisses down my neck. "Keep that up, and I'll start digging the hole today." Her light giggle turns into an ear piercing scream.

Our backyard fades away, and darkness surrounds me. I can hear the sound of a machine beeping from far away, and then I hear her voice faintly. "This is total bullshit!"

"Language... Mrs. Haynes."

"It's just Cori, you old geezer."

"He's fine, I assure you."

"He's been under for days, how much freaking blood do you need!"

The sounds of a scuffle can be heard, followed by breaking glass. "Get her out of here!" Shouts the old man gruffly.

"If he dies, I'm going to kill you!"

THE RESCUE:

I've been reliving the same nightmare over and over, a repeat cycle of the backyard scene. It ends abruptly and I'm nowhere, just darkness. I can hear a machine that must be monitoring my vitals, and the occasional conversation, but mostly darkness and no sounds. The old man must have kept to his word, and refused to let us go. My outcome... a permanent sleep stasis, the bastard.

I don't know how long I've been like this, but I'm worried about Cori and my parents. I've yet to hear her voice again, and... Whoa! The sensation of a loss of equilibrium, causes me to feel sick to my stomach. The sounds of a fight ensues, followed by gunshots.

Saying a mental prayer, that strigoi's haven't breached the facility, and that I don't get bitten. Well I might survive a bite come to think of it.

"Wait, we can't move him...We'll have to keep him here, look at his vitals." Says, a woman.

"Shit." Comes a man's voice.

The sound of running feet, and a few more gunshots ring out, before I'm in the backyard again.

Opening my eyes, the light hurts them, and trying to block the light, my arm flops back down weakly. A glance around the room, and I see that Cori's tucked into a chair sleeping. "Cori..." My voice comes out in a hoarse whisper, but she stirs. Trying again, It's louder, and her eyes pop open.

Looking at me wide eyed, she's over to me her arms wrapped around my neck tightly. "Oh my God, you're awake!"

"Where's... my... parents?"

"They're fine, I'm so happy that you're awake."

"What happened?"

"This man and woman came to rescue you. They locked the guards, well the one's that they didn't kill, and the old man up."

"I'm concerned... about the reason... why they came..." I say, breathlessly.

"Shh... don't worry about that now, just relax." She says, with a kiss on my forehead.

It takes a week plus for me to be fully restored, the old man kept me drained to the point where I couldn't regain consciousness. I'd never hit an old man, but he deserved the slap that Cori gave him. After an interrogation, he's still sticking to his story "the savior of mankind."

My rescuers are Ephraim Goodweather, and Alex Green, a "to the point", no nonsense, resistance fighter, who reminds me of a watered down Cori. Eph, as he likes to be called is or was a former CDC employee, who wants my blood to cure his son. How much, he does not know, as the master is currently inhabiting his son's body.

Come to find out, Eph and the old man know each other. They used to be partners in this fight, until Eph stole the Occido Lumen, per the old man. A book that maps out how the master can be ended, and of a lineage of men, that carries the cure for the strigoi infection in their blood.

That man is currently me.


	14. Chapter 14 Quinlan II

She was careful, too careful. It must have eaten her up inside to not be able to do as she pleased, hiding, not able to feed conventionally. Standing over the corpses of three inspectors, and the discarded shell of Ava, I see the blood drawing kit, along with a variety of rotting fruits and vegetables.

By the smell of the bodies, the master's long gone... and since the owner of the residence is missing, one can only assume that he's the master's new host. Inhaling deeply, my heartbeat quickens when I pick up her scent, it's faint but its her's. "Cori." Moving with speed into another room, it's empty... and then I hear him.

He's in the basement, his back to me, when I come upon him. "Where is she?" My voice startling him, he drops the book that he's leafing through.

Removing his gun, he fires two shots, and dodging them, I have him backed up against the wall struggling to breathe. He knows the general, that's how he found this place. "Ephraim goodweather." I state, backing away to allow him some space. "You must be Quinlan." He says, rubbing his throat.

"Where's Cori?"

"The woman with the soldier."

"They were taken..." I state, reading him.

"The soldier has the cure, in his blood. The Occido...

"You have the Lumen?"

"It's in a safe place."

"The General has it." I tell him.

"You know, it defeats the purpose of asking if you can read my mind."

With the help of the General, he's been to Cori's and the soldier's home, and then on to here. He's searching for the master, and the reason why is most disturbing.

"He's become the master's new host."

He's silent, as he relives the moments when the master took over his son's body. The unimaginable horror of witnessing his child being overtaken by a parasite, fuels his drive and clouds his judgement. He'd better be careful, or he's going to end up like those inspectors or worse.

"Not for long, I'm going to cure him, and kill it."

We've gone our separate ways, him in search of the soldier and I in search of the master. I'd heard of men with the power to cure the infected, but I've never had any time or need to seek them out. I'll kill the master and end his bloodline for good, the cure is in my sword, when it connects with his host's neck. I hope that the doctor reaches the master before I do, for I'll not hesitate to remove his son's head, to destroy the master's essence.

This fight has gone on long enough, and I'm tired. Her scent on him, tempted me to go with him in search of her, but we'll not have peace until my mission is complete.

It's time that I paid the General another visit.

THE VISITOR:

The General was more than accommodating, my former friend was a mass of nerves, knowing that I know of his duplicitous nature. Playing and being played by all sides, he gives me a lead to the master's whereabouts, and a quick read let's me know that he has nothing else to offer.

Taking up residence in an abandoned home, I awake to footsteps lightly going from room to room. The scents feminine, and the predator within me awakens. I can see her clearly in the darkness, moving about on tiptoe, she's armed with a silver sword.

Tall, slender build, long hair... Dutch is her name.

"I know that you're here." She says, whispering.

"What do you want?" My voice loud in the dark hallway accelerates her heartbeat. "The General sent me, he said that you could use some help, with tracking down the master."

"Did he now?" What could be his true reasoning behind sending, a lovely creature such as her my way. Turning on the lights, yields and even prettier sight which gives way to a long study of her features and attributes on my part.

Mr. Quinlan, I'm Dutch... Dutch Velders."


	15. Chapter 15 Cori II

She's petite, pretty, and all smiles when introductions are made. Holding River's hand a tad bit longer than what's necessary, when he offers her his appreciation for interfering with the old man's plans, I can't help feeling a tinge of jealously.

"It's Eph who's owed all of the regard, it was his plan, I just went along with it."

"Well, thank you for going along with it. I'm sure that he couldn't have done it by himself."

"You're welcome." She says, with a smile.

"Okay, so now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what do we do with the old man? I vote for keeping him locked up." I state.

"We can't do that." Says Alex.

"He's a warrior in this fight." Says Eph.

"The old man, he can barely stand without assistance." I say, incredulously.

"He's been fighting this war, way before we even knew that there was a war."

"So what, we take him with us?" Ask River.

"Yeah, he knows more about the master than we do, and if anything he'll be more of a help than a hindrance."

"Fine." I state, with attitude.

"We're leaving in thirty minutes." Says Eph, as River and Alex leave to go release the old man and the guards. "What?" States Eph, gathering his things. I'm giving him the evil eye, waiting for him to acknowledge that the old man is going to be a problem, in more ways than one. He's ignoring me, working around me, when I stop him, with a hand on the bag. "Can you move, please?"

"No, what in the hell are we going to do with him, when there's a situation where we have to get out of dodge quickly?"

"He'll be fine..." He says, moving my hand out of the way.

Studying him, he avoids my gaze. "You're a terrible liar. Why do you need the old man? I mean... It's none of my business..."

"You're right, it's none of your business."

"BUT... if it affects me and River, then I'm going to make it my business."

"Look, the master took something from the old man, his wife and it would give him peace to see his demise, even if he can't be the one to execute it."

We're both silent as I consider his response. "Fine, keep your secrets, I'll find out on my own anyways."

We've gone back to New York, much to my vexation. A place of good memories, where I met River and Quinlan, and a place of horrors, where the master held me hostage. The feel of his abnormally warm, clammy grey skin, still gives me the chills. The plan is botch a rescue attempt, so that "one of them" can get close enough to inject him with River's blood. I'm willing to go along, but I sure as hell ain't no heroine, I've had all that I can take of the monster.

Calling upon the General, he welcomes us with open arms, arms that I want to hack from his lying, double-dealing body. "You're most welcome to stay the night, and you can be on your way in the morning." He says, offering drinks to Eph and Alex.

"I don't trust him." I say, to River from our post in the corner.

"It's just one night." Says River.

Offering us drinks, River takes two, handing one to me. "Your room's still open, it'll be like you never left." Says, the General. His attempt at trying to be sociable fails miserably. "Thank you." Says River, as he makes his way back over to Eph. "I don't want to go back to that room..."

"Bad memory huh... I remember one great memory in particular..." He states, with that charming smirk of his. "It's still early, we can make a few more good ones before we leave."

"I'm up for it, if you are." I state, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be through in a minute, I'm gonna grab a bottle."

"A few more minutes of waiting and I was about to start without you." His smile doesn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"It's nothing, i'm just tired." He says, sitting on the bed his back to me.

"Well... it's nothing that a hot shower can't cure." I state, straddling him. Removing his shirt, while softly nipping at his lips, his response is slow, gently teasing my lips with his tongue. Controlling my dominant nature to take control and move things along hard and fast, I let him lead.

Stripping me down to my panties and bra, his fingers find my bud lightly stroking me through my panties. I'm quickly maneuvered onto my back, his kisses moving down my neck. Inhaling sharply at the sensations coursing through my body, his kisses heightens my arousal. Slowly moving downwards, his tongue makes a connection with my nipple and the bra's quickly discarded.

My breathing coming quickly, body trembling with anticipation as his lips slowly make their way down, his tongue makes a connection with my nub, and an orgasmic wave hits. His tongue circling, induces moans, his name comes from my lips, as he gently and rapidly pleasures my sex. "Don't... stop..." I manage, my orgasm cresting. His tongue teasing my clit, warm and wet, my body convulsing my release, as he licks the dew of my essence.

THE REVELATION:

We've been directed to a firehouse by the General. It seems to be deserted, until a warning shot's fired. "Hey!" I Yell, as we take cover. "We're here to see Quinlan!" Yells River. There's no further communication on their end. "Should we go in?" I ask.

"Sure, i'll be right behind you." Says, Eph.

The door opens and a blonde appears. Who the hell is this bitch? "Come in, "Q's" waiting." She says. "Q?" I state.

"Dutch?"

"Eph?"

"This is just one big reunion, huh?" Says, Alex.

We've informed Quinlan of the plan and he's accepting of it, somewhat... "A half-breed strigoi, a couple of humans, one frail and near death, drives up to the masters headquarters, armed with silver swords, bombs, and guns. In this scenario, I see maybe only two of us walking away, if not running away from the place, me and the cure." He says, in reference to River.

"The master's not stupid, he'll have a sentinel of the corrupted guarding him, and not the lower ranking of them." He adds. "We think it'll work." Says Alex. "What do you have to gain from this? You, who's so willing to lay her life on the line, and for what?" Asks, Quinlan.

"For what's right, for us humans... I lost a brother, who i'll bury as soon as we kill the master. I want to bury my brother, soon." She says.

"And you?" He asks, Dutch.

"I just like fighting the Strigoi, gives me a purpose."

His eyes come to rest on me, and I know what he's doing, reading me, and then his eyes lock with River's for a few moments. "I'll call my brothers to help us, I plan on surviving this."

"Good, now how's about a drink to liven up the mood. It's been a pleasure being here with you "Q", but you have definitely got to loosen up!" If she calls him "Q" one more time... "Quinlan making his way over to me is intercepted. I'm straining to hear them above the blonde's and Alex's chattering, and have to settle for trying to read their lips.

"How long is that going to take?" Asks, an eager Eph, whispering.

"A day or two at the most." Responds Quinlan.

"We'll give them a day, and then we have to leave with or without them."

"Are you that eager to sacrifice everyone's life in here for your son?"

"One day." Says, Eph with finality.

What...what has happened to Eph's son, and what isn't he telling everyone? "Are you done being nosy, or are you so fascinated with Quinlan, that you can't keep your eyes off of him?" Inquires River. "I'm done being nosy, something's happened to Eph's son." I state. "Yeah, everyone's lost at least one loved one in this fight." He responds, pulling me to him.

"You?" I ask, my arms circling his neck.

"No, I've been lucky."

My thoughts drift back to my mother, and a sadness overtakes me. "Hey... don't do that, I didn't mean to..."

"You've had her long enough, soldier." Says Quinlan.


	16. Chapter 16 River III

THE REVELATION CONT'D:

Relinquishing her to Quinlan, Alex keeps me company, outside we watch as a few fireworks light up the sky. "I'd forgotten that today was the fourth". She says, refilling our glasses. "Yeah, there's so much going on..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Is that what you told her? You'll feel better if you talk about it, I guarantee it."

"It's nothing." I say, wanting her to just let it be. "It's what the old man told you right?"

"What do you know about that?"

"I'm not stupid, a thimble full may be all thats needed for the lower strigs, but the master...he may need a lil bit more."

If she only knew, the old man thinks that he's going to need all that I have, plus my soul. The sacrificial lamb, as the Lumen states. We could end it all, with just one life, mines.

I'm not sure that I'm that man, I can't go willingly to the guillotine. "There's another way... we can win this fight, without you giving your life."

"How did you know..."

"Your woman isn't the only nosy chick, who can read lips."

I offer a small laugh. "Mmm...and she is only lucky chick."

"I'm the one that's lucky."

"Well when you're ready for a "one man woman", or just a distraction, im here for you. Tomorrow may be the last day for some of us, might as well seize the moment. She's not spending the night alone, why should you?"

I dare not say anything, as anything I say will be held against me, according to the laws of Cori. Finishing off her drink, she pauses next to me, a light touch on my arm, an invitation... she waits for my response.

Stretching my arm I touch a warm body, and reaching to pull her to me, she willing melts into my embrace. Her body melding into mines, snuggling closer, I know that something's wrong. My eyes pop open, and inhaling deeply, the scent isn't hers. "Shit... " I say, finally looking at her.

"What?"

"We didn't..." I state, and pulling the covers back.

"You must have been dreaming..." She says, pulling the covers back over her. "I was throwing it at you every which way, and you wouldn't bite."

Rolling onto her stomach, she pulls the covers around her, exposing me. "Then why am i naked?"

"I tried to take it, and you wouldn't cooperate. When a woman invites you to her room, it's not to talk." Burying her head into the covers, I'm at a loss for words.

Grabbing my clothing, and quickly dressing I head for the door, shoes in hand, pants unbuckled, and run right into Dutch.

"Oh... I was looking for Alex..."

Trying to look behind me, I close the door on her prying eyes.

"She's asleep." I state trying to side step by her.

"Uh huh... I thought you and the "asshole" were a couple."

"It's not what you think."

"No...? Well since everyone's sharing, I might as well have some fun too... She's an asshole, but she's a pretty asshole." She says, to my retreating back.

The reinforcements will be here tomorrow, and then we can make our assault upon the master.


	17. Chapter 17 Quinlan III

THE REVELATION CONT'D:

Making contact with my brother's, they'll arrive soon, to assist with the suicide mission. If the humans want to die, who am I to interfere. My concern is for Cori, she's been reckless in my absence. I'd given her a severe rebuking, to which she left me and sought residence with the soldier for the night.

The humans milling about the compound are a sorry looking militia, if I ever saw one. The old man's war-weary and fading fast, the resistance fighter is courageous, but lacks experience, and the Doctor... well he's probably going to get everyone killed.

"Where's Cori?" Asks the soldier, entering the room.

"I thought that she was with you?" I state.

"I haven't seen her." Says Dutch.

"I left her with you." He says, to me.

"And she left me, and went to you last night."

"No... she didn't.

His words cause my heart to skip a beat, this woman is going to be the death of me. She's gone and done, what I specifically advised her to stop doing. Now it's evening and she hasn't returned.

"Wait, has anyone seen Eph? Asks, Alex.

"What did we miss?" Inquires, the animated Doctor, coming into the room with a smiling Cori. "Where were you?" The soldier's question is dripping with jealousy. I don't have to read her to know where she's been, and reading the Doctor, he went with her on her all night excursion.

"I was out, with Eph."

"All night, and... all day?"

"Don't worry about where I was, where were you? I went to your room and you weren't there, last night."

"Oh... this is going to be good." States, Dutch.

"Zip it Goldilocks..." States, Cori.

"You're mad at me, I'm not the one..."

"Stay out of this, Dutch." Warns, the soldier."

"No... let her speak, you're not the one, what?"

I pick it up from the resistance fighter, he was with her last night. Dutch remains silent, from the unpleasant looks cast in her direction by Alex.

"Being that London Barbie, has nothing more to add..."

"London Barbie? You're insulting me, and i'm not the one cheating on you."

"What?"

"How is it that you're not woman enough to keep a human and a half-strig from straying? The man I can understand, but the half-strig doesn't have the necessary tools to stray."

Now i'm being insulted, how did I get pulled into this petty squabble?

"Cheating with who?" Asks, Cori. Her eyes darting from face to face. Everyone's silent as the old man struggles to his feet, and makes a slow but steady exit.

"It... was a mistake." Says, the soldier. Wrong response. I'm over to her, before she can pull the gun. Removing it from her person, she latches onto my shirt. Her attempts to retake it, is almost comical.

"I didn't touch her."

"I saw him leaving her room this morning, didn't even have time to buckle his pants." Instigates, Dutch. Her words have Cori fighting against my restraint of her, to get to him. "And what about you!" She says, trying to shove me backwards.

"I didn't do anything."

"Except eyeball me with those weird strigoi eyes of yours."

Beautiful on the outside, and ugly on the inside, comes to mind.  
"I may be part strigoi, but I am a male. I do find beauty pleasing to look upon." I would have been rewarded with a slap, If I wasnt quick to catch her arm mid-strike. "While you're passing those around, maybe I should give you one." I state, releasing her arm. "Try it!" I can only sigh in exasperation, I think that I'm starting to get ulcers, and I don't even think that I can get those.

"She's been hunting and killing the corrupted at night." In the common area, the soldier has requested my knowledge on her whereabouts during the night. "That's dangerous, why would she do that?"

"Maybe she hasn't fully recoved from her mother's death, as we'd thought. Maybe... killing them brings her some form of gratification, temporarily."

"Well all that's got to stop, she can't risk her life for vengeance."

"I tried, she'll stop on her own accord."

"Well, I just love how you can be so nonchalant about it."

That woman isn't going to send me to an early grave. If I had hair, it would be gray by now.

"Do what you will with the information." I say, in parting.


	18. Chapter 18 Cori III

It's dark when I leave the building, quinlan has lost it, I'd never seen him in such an agitated state. He knows of my late night escapades, and demands that I stop. I can't, killing the strigoi is therapeutic... As long as there are strigs, I'll not have peace. Leaving the safe zone, and going a few blocks, I encounter a strig, or he encounters me, his purring alerts me of his presence, and shining my flashlight, his stinger comes forth, and I hack it off. It doesn't take long for word to get around, as two more show up, attacking In unison. Removing the head of one, the other barrels into me knocking me off of my feet. Quick and strong, she pins me to the ground, the disgusting sound of her stinger disgorging, the sound of a gun firing, and her eye socket explodes.

Tossing her off of me, I check my body for worms. "What the hell are you doing out here?" It's Eph, shining his light on me as I remove my shirt. "Check my back." I say turning around, still doing a frontal check. Shining the light all over me, as I imagine the worms invading my body, I physically try to shake the thought away. "Hold still..." I'm thoroughly disgusted and afraid, that my hotheadedness could have cost me my life.

"You're fine."

"Are you sure? I inquire, still checking.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?"

I don't have time to answer, as a unholy scream pierces the air. "C'mon, it's not safe."

We're camped out in a small house, awaiting the morning. Eph's posted up by the window, keeping watch. "You know this was stupid, and dangerous." He says, in a hushed tone. " What, me coming out here, or you following me?"

"I saw you sneak out and curiosity got the best of me."

"Well, I'm glad you did... thanks."

Peering hard into the darkness outside of the window, he grabs his gun.

"Don't thank me just yet, we gotta move."

"What is it?" I ask, coming to my feet quickly, and going to the window. I can make out the outlines of five bodies in the dark, moving quickly towards our hideout. "Shit!"

He leads the way out the back door.

"I parked a few blocks over!" He yells, as we're sprinting down the street. A few blocks! We're running for our lives, when more strigs join the pursuit. I'm falling behind, and have to use my gun on two of them. "One more block!" Yells Eph, disappearing behind a corner. "Wait!" How did he get so far ahead of me?

Rounding the corner, he's gone, and so I follow the alley to the end. Right or left... Right or left... "Right!" Comes his voice from far away, as a strig's stinger's aimed at me. Shooting it in the face, I follow the direction his voice came from. I'm out of breath, and not sure that I'll make it, when a pair of headlights greet me. "C'mon!"

My adrenaline's pumping, I'm still shaken from the encounter, and I don't want to go back to the firehouse. Back in the safe zone, we head to a bar, two lemon drops and a french martini later, we're holed up in someone's home.

Showered and dressed in the female resident's clothing, I join Eph in the living room. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, a whole lot better." I state, taking the offered drink.

"Do you mind me asking, what that was about?"

"It's personal..."

"Well...I saved your life, and almost lost mines following you... I'd say, that we're on a personal level."

"My mother was killed by the master..."

"And so you do some dangerous shit, to avenge her?"

"No, it helps with the pain...killing them..."

"Well, I'm sure that she wouldn't want you doing this, find another outlet."

"Easier said than done, take a walk in my shoes, then you can come to me with your Dr. Phil bullshit."

"I lost my wife to the stigoi infection."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I state, uncaringly.

"Yeah, and now the master has my son."

That's what he's been hiding, why he's so eager to go after the master?

"The master's inhabiting his body."

His revelation leaves me speechless, I can't imagine the pain, of the loss of a child, a monster invading his body. "I'm going to get him back." He says, with a nod of his head. "I am." I'm ashamed of myself, for the way that I'm dealing with the death of my mother, putting my life in danger, because of my grief and anger. I feel his pain, and going to him, I embrace him. My arms around him, he returns the hug, my body trembling as the tears fall, he holds me even tighter.

"We're going to help you get him back..."


	19. Chapter 19 River IV

She's refused my attempts to talk to her, and explain my side, responding with silence or drawing her gun, which causes me to retreat. "I've royally fucked up." I say, to no one in particular. "Well, look at the bright side, now you can screw Alex, because technically you're not together anymore." Says Dutch, entering the room.

"Thanks to you." I state.

"Oh please, like it's my fault that you can't keep it in your pants."

I've never put my hands on a woman, but she's pushing it. "What are we discussing?" Inquires Eph, with Cori entering behind him, I've noticed that they've been spending a lot of time together. He goes straight to the bar, pouring drinks.

"How men royally screw us over, what do you think Cori, is it the blue or the white collar men that does the most screwing?"

"Well, I prefer the blue collar men."

"And just when I was starting to like you, you go and say something hurtful like that. He says, passing her a drink.

"Let me finish... Let me finish..." She says, smiling.

Their flirtatious behavior invokes my suspicions.

"A girl doesn't know what she's getting with a white collar man, when he makes love to you, he makes love to you, and when he's screwing you, he makes love to you. A girls confused, and more than likely hurt in the end. But, with a blue collar man, when he makes love to you, he makes love to you, and when he's screwing you, he's "royally"... screwing you." Sharing a laugh with Dutch, Quinlan enters the room.

Her disappointments evident for just a second, before she takes a seat next to Eph. "Team blue, huh?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

"What?"

"With those beautiful eyes." She says.

"Huh?"

"Oh C'mon, you know that they're dreamy."

"What..." He says, with a laugh.

Looking at me, with a smug look as she takes a sip of her drink, I quell the compulsion to wrap my hands around Dutch's neck.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were flirting with me."

"No... that can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have a stinger."

"Sure I do, that's just not what I call it.

She and Dutch burst out in a fit of giggles.

The born showed up as promised, and Eph was ready and raring to go. Far from the safe zone, with the sun shining brightly, we ended up in front of a castle outside of new york. "Oh my god... this is beautiful..." States Cori, staring in awe at the enormous building, and well kept grounds. "Yeah, too bad we gotta fuck it up." says Eph. We walk right in through the front door, I thought that there would have been guards waiting.

The inside is a modern, upscale, rockstar pad, blended with the old historical mix of the 16th, 17th, and 18th centuries. Everyone's alert and ready, except Cori who's distracted by the stunning elegance of the residence. "Let's try not to cause too much damage, people." I state. I know her...she wants this as her home, and if we do survive this, I'll have to make a request for it.

Our perusings interrupted by a lone strigoi, exiting a room carrying linen. "Seriously?" Says Cori, driving her sword through its stomach and then removing its head.

Another charges at us, followed by a slew of what looks to be domestic strigs. They're quickly put to rest as their heads are hacked off. "We need to split up, I dont want to be here when it gets dark." States Dutch.

"We have plenty of time, and splitting up is idiotic, it deviates from the plan. Says Cori.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Ladies...can we pause the bickering and get back to the task at hand? Says Quinlan, making his way down a hall. "What is it?" Asks Cori, from by his side. He's staring down the steps, that leads to a closed door.


	20. Chapter 20 Quinlan IV

Cori's disappointment in me has flowed over into the next day. Shes become a mute when in my presence, which isn't such a bad thing. Her attempts at trying to awaken my jealous nature, falls short, as I can read her.

Her interest in the Doctor is highly exaggerated, but it does serve to anger and confuse the soldier. He's up to his neck in it with her, and neither of us are doing well in the "forgave and forgotten" department, but at least she seems to be coming around.

I'm in my room, planning a trip out of the safe zone to feed, when Cori enters. She's not in one of her vindictive moods and reading her, I know what she wants. Closing the door quietly behind her, its been awhile since I've tasted her. I'm hungry, and on impulse want to quickly satisfy my need, but she hasn't been on her best behavior of late, so she'll have to work for it.

She's watching me from the door, unsure... Now that's a first. Shifting uncomfortably from my silent observation of her from across the room, she becomes angry that I don't indulge her.

"You know why i'm here."

"Of course."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I want you to ask."

"I'm not begging you."

I don't know how her need for me to bite her, is even greater than my hunger, for her thoughts are ripe with salacious sexual acts that involves my strigoi tongue.

"We'll see..."

The quick transportation of moving her from the door, to the bed leaves her breathless, and ends with my body pressing hers into the bed. Her lips meeting mines quickly, and hungrily, forces the monster inside to come forth. Pulling away from her, I force it back, as her body moves with unease beneath mines. " You're too hot..." She says, pushing me away, before resuming her attack upon my body. Raining light kisses down my chest, I halt her attempts to disrobe me.

"No? Well lucky for you, that I'm starved for your attentions." She whispers playfully, her tongue making its way down the sensitive part of my neck. A quick deep breath to calm the monster within, before her clothings ripped away from her body. Roughly pushing her back onto the bed, I want to see her in her natural state.

She's still, watching me as the back of my hand caresses her face, and slowly moves downwards. Her sharp intake of breath as I brush past her breast, gently circling the tip, causes my temperature to rise. With both hands on her body, my nails lightly rake down her stomach. Her body quaking with need, the scent of her arousals too tempting, and I can no longer contain it.

"Do it... please..."

Her hand on mines, stops me from turning her face away. "I want to see." She's seen me feeding once before, in the tunnel. I've yet to let her see me like that again. "I don't want to see your rejection."

"What... I'm attracted to your strigoi anatomy. I love you, as you are, and I want to see you, as you are."

Her words, although they're meant to offer me comfort, fail miserably. I've been shunned by females before, during my gladiator days. Wealthy women seeking perversions of the flesh, called upon me to feast upon their bodies, in the most depraved ways.

My refusal ended in vicious words, insults and one death. The senator had me publicly whipped, when the masses demanded my head. I didn't have to endure it, but I did to reassure them that I was somewhat human. Our friendship ended the same way wars were waged and fights began, over a woman.

"Let me enjoy you, for now."

Turning her gaze from mines, she inhales deeply at my bite.

She's by my side, as I'm listening to the chatter behind the door, a few dozen nesting. The General's led us to his lair and he's here, I can feel him. Lifting two of the bombs from her person, I toss them into the darkness, quickly closing the door. The response is two muted bangs, followed by a collective high pitch wailing. "This should hold them for awhile."

"Where's the Master?" Asks Eph.

"If you have to choose, I trust you to make the right decision." I state.

"What are you talking about?" Inquires Cori, taking my hand in hers.

A silent communication from my brothers, and we leave the humans to fend for themselves.

"Wait!

"Shit!"

I hear in parting.

Following his call, we end up in a ballroom. "Is this to be the final showdown?" I state, upon entering the room. The boy, short of stature, young...stands on the outskirts of a small sea of the corrupted. "My son... even in this body, I'll easily dispatch you."

"Hopefully after I've been wore down from the fight against your minions. Sad... I always knew you were a coward."

"Destroy them!" He commands, his voice loud and angered.

Seven in number, we go up against the horde of corrupted.


	21. Chapter 21 Cori IV

He's left us, and his words still replay in my mind. Choose between who, and what? The decision's been made, so we must follow through. We have no clue as to where Quinlan and the others went, but we follow the direction that they went in.

Strigs popping up in hallways and upon our entrance into rooms, we end them. It's a simple task, of ending the scattered infected, but the real fight has already begun, as we open the door to a massive room, where the infected lay headless.

The Born can be seen fighting their way through a vast amount of strigs, and Dutch quickly shuts the door on the skirmish. "What the hell are you doing? I ask?

"Wait... wait...wait... did you see how many there were, there's too many."

"Open the damn door, we can't let Quinlan and them..."

"No, she's right..." Says Eph, interrupting me.

"How many silver bombs do we have?" Inquires Alex.

"We can't throw silver in there, Quinlan and the born are in there."

"We can't stand here twiddling our fucking thumbs either." Says River.

"All in favor of using the bombs?" Ask Eph.

"Me."

"Yeah."

Eph raises his hand, and all eyes are on River waiting. He's taking too long, and so I try to get to the door, to warn Quinlan, when River stops me. "Do it!" He yells, holding me as I attempt to break free of his embrace.

"Quinlan!" I scream, as the door's opened and the bombs are tossed in. "Quinlan!"

There's a series of bangs, and then a pause before the screeching. "It's now or never folks." Says Eph, reopening the door.

Releasing me, I shove River away from me, before quickly following Eph into the room. Strigs are laid out on the floor screeching in pain, their bodies contorted. We go about it as quickly as we can, ending them. I'm searching for Quinlan, when I notice the boy, he's watching me.

"Eph!"

Following my gaze to the boy, he's now watching Eph, and a demonized smile lights his face, before he disappears out of a door. "Wait!" I yell, to his back as Eph goes after him. We have no choice but to follow him.

Running down a series of hallways, and up a flight of stairs, we end in a hallway with closed doors on both sides. Eph enters a room searching, while we buddy up and search other rooms. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Says River, following me into a room.

"River... I don't want to talk about it right now, let's just get through this."

"I feel like I'm losing you."

"Yeah, what gave it away?"

"Look, nothing happened between me and Alex, I told you."

"I know, but that still doesn't explain why you were in her room. I'm sure that she didn't drug you and drag you there."

"I gotta admit that her offer was tempting. I'm a lil bit jealous, when you go to him, and do god knows what with him... and I did go to her room with the intention of sleeping with her, but I couldn't follow through. I tried to get drunk enough to do it, but I over did it and passed out."

"Okay, so I owe her an ass whooping, and you a shot in the ass, we'll be even then."

I want to laugh at his expression, but laughing would only take away from the seriousness of the situation. I go back to searching instead, and leave him standing there.

Entering another room, River doesn't follow me, and it's for the best. I love him, but if my situation with Quinlan is too much to deal with, then we'll have to end our relationship. I'm not choosing between them, I can't.

We're moving from room to room, when I don't recall Eph leaving the first room that he went into. River's with Dutch, and Alex, when I make my way quickly to his room. "Eph?" It's dark, the hallway's light offers little to no visibility into the room. "Eph?" Too late, I hear the purring and am immediately pulled into the darkness. A hand muffles my scream, and trying to fight my attacker is useless, as it's strong. Holding me tightly, I know that it's not human, and i'm struggling to get loose, but mentally preparing for a stinger. "Calm down." His voice calms me, and I want to hug him, but he has me pinned, my back to him.

Hearing the screams, and yells from Dutch, Alex, and River, I try to get to them, but Quinlan's keeping me in the room. There's the sound of gun fire, and then an eerie quietness, that causes my heart to sink. Quinlan's still, holding me hostage and then I sense it, danger.


	22. Chapter 22 The Closing

Upon waking, Dutch and Alex are laid out on the floor unconscious. Last I remember, we were overtaken by the boy. My warning came to late, as I was the first to see him standing in the doorway.

Coming at us fast, knocking Dutch backwards into the wall, with a swipe of his hand, she falls flat. The resounding thud causes me to cringe.

Alex managed to get off two shots, that he expertly dodged, before hitting her in the chest with such force, that I don't think she's going to get to bury her brother.

No words, just a loud ringing in my ears, that brings me to my knees, with a painful groan. "I want to see the look on her face, when she sees what you've become."

The pinch of the stinger, is alarmingly painful. My teeth clenched, I have no choice but to submit, as the ringing is never-ending, I collapse.

Checking Alex, she's alive and moving over to Dutch, she stirs when my hand makes a connection with her neck. "Dutch, you have to get up, I gotta find Cori."

Sitting up, she's a bit out of it, and going back to Alex, I gently try to coax her back to wakefulness. "Alex... " Her eyes fluttering, they open and im relieved that she's okay. "Can you sit up?"

"She does so slowly, a hand going to where she was hit. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Where's Eph?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm done... I'm about to get the hell out of here." Says, Dutch.

"You two can go, I have to find Cori."

Helping me lift Alex to her feet, I touch the area where I was bitten. I don't feel different, but I have to know for sure. Am I one of those things, can I become one of them?

"You two gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be waiting until dusk, then we're leaving. Says Dutch, straining to support Alex's weight.

Making my way back to the room where Eph was searching it's empty and heading back down stairs, I encounter a few strigs.

Quickly putting them to rest, my vision starts to blur. Shaking my head to clear it up, images start to form. I can see Eph, apprehended a stinger in his neck, it retracts, and I realize that I'm seeing through the eyes of a strig.

And not just any strig, the master... Eph's talking but I can't hear him, the floor comes into view, followed by blood and bile. "What the fuck."

He's sick... the master's sick! A hands thrown up in self defense, and it's quickly removed. I'm staring at a wrist gushing white blood and worms.

Quinlan's standing before him, and his mouth form words, that I can't read. Eph comes back into view, and he's struggling against his bonds, fear evident in his eyes. One hand comes loose and he quickly frees himself.

Cori's gun trained on him, he stops his advancement towards Quinlan. The Master must be speaking, as they're all watching him. "You bit him?" I make out those three words from her, before im staring at the ceiling.

Quinlan's raised sword is the last thing i see, before the link is broken.

They burnt his body, and set the castle aflame. I left, as I felt the changes within, into what, I had no clue. I was changing, and wanted to be as far away as i could from those i loved.

Thanks for reading!

Coming soon!

NEW WORLD ORDER: QUINLAN

Lets go back in time, to when Quinlan was known as "Quintus Sertorius", the gladiator, the fifth hybrid. As he and Cori hunt River, a new breed of hybrid vampire, his story is told. He's made an offer to trade his immortality for a mortals life. Live out the rest of his days in a human form, or keep his immortality and watch the one he loves wither and die, never able to truely possess her.

River, the master's bite has transformed him, inhuman speed, strength, mind compulsion, and an insatiable thirst, are the gifts/curse endowed upon him. He can change strigs into humans and humans into hybrids, and giving the gift of immortality to another, he wants to change Cori. What good is a life of immortality, if you can't share it with the one you love?

The hunters have now become the hunted... Eph's son was taken by the Master, and murdered by Quinlan and Cori, thats the way he sees it. River could have changed his son, given him his life back, but they took that away from him. Recruiting Dutch and Fet, they're on the hunt for a murderess, a half-strig and a vampire hybrid. The war ends with all three of their deaths.

to be continued...


	23. Part 3 of the New World Order Series

New World Order: Quinlan

Summary:Lets go back in time, to when Quinlan was known as "Quintus Sertorius", the gladiator, the fifth hybrid. As he and Cori hunt River, a new breed of hybrid vampire, his story is told. He's made an offer to trade his immortality for a mortals life. Live out the rest of his days in a human form, or keep his immortality and watch the one he loves wither and die, never able to truely possess her.

River, the master's bite has transformed him, inhuman speed, strength, mind compulsion, and an insatiable thirst, are the gifts/curse endowed upon him. He can change strigs into humans and humans into hybrids, and giving the gift of immortality to another, he wants to change Cori. What good is a life of immortality, if you can't share it with the one you love?

The hunters have now become the hunted... Eph's son was taken by the Master, and murdered by Quinlan and Cori, thats the way he sees it. River could have changed his son, given him his life back, but they took that away from him. Recruiting Dutch and Fet, they're on the hunt for a murderess, a half-strig and a vampire hybrid. The war ends with all three of their deaths.


	24. NWO Quinlan

If I was born without human emotions, as I was without a reproductive organ, I wouldn't be trailing her across the country, to find her lover.

Bitten, and most definitely changed into something, similar to a human, but not quite human. Witnesses report a man attacking them, biting them and then fleeing.

Allowing his victims to live, we've been able to track but never find him. She's ever hopeful, that he's like the vampires from her favorite novel. "Lestat, and Louis"... and from the description, he can blend well with the humans, and so I'm ever resentful, that he still has somewhat of an advantage over my hold on her.

She holds a special place in my heart, and following her scent into a room in a deserted building, she's staring at the wall.

"I told you to stay close."

Coming closer, I see what she sees, inscribed in red. - "I love you, stay away. R"

"We don't know that it's him."

"I know, that it is him."

Unbeknownst to her, he's left the same message on the walls of multiple locations that we've searched. I'm tired, our search of him is ineffectual, and his new transformation is no business of mines.

"We've been running all over the place, and for what, he doesn't want to be found."

"You can stop at anytime, I appreciate everything you've done so far."

I can't, she's gotten under my skin, I'd follow her wherever she went.

Now I understand Cassia's obsession, a wealthy patrician in ancient Rome, who paid a fortune so that I would be kept exclusively for her entertainment. Much like Cori, she took pleasure from my drinking of her.

"We'll rest for a few days, and then get back to our search of him."

"If we do that we'll lose his trail."

"We'll be an additional two days behind, instead of one."

The exhaustion showing in her eyes, worry tainting her features, the stress of our search is taking its toll on her.

"Just a day then..." I say, compromising. She needs more than that, but that's all that I'll be able to get from her.

"Just a day." She says, dejectedly.

Talking her into taking a sleep aid, I've left her. He's reached out, and meeting him in a darkened alley, he looks the same.

"You seem satisfied." I state, noting his self assured stance, and pleased expression.

"Almost."

"Have you decided to end her suffering?"

"Yes, and yours."

"I'm listening."

"I can reverse the effects of the strig infection, maybe I can give you mortality."

"Your offers unappealing."

"You want her in ways that you can't have her. You love her, are you prepared to watch her grow old, wither and die?"

"Are you?"

"No, but I will if that means that you won't have her either."

Give up my immortality, and when I die, she'll live on with him.

"In the end, you win."

"Don't I win regardless?" He replies.

Depends on how you look at it. I wouldn't mind him being out of the picture either, but I compromised for her. I accepted him for her, immortality has made him cynical with low scruples.

"We live long lives, but we're not immortal, we can die also." I state drawing my sword.

"I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to offer you a peace treaty. I'll find you, in three days time, have an answer then."

And in a blink, he's gone...


	25. NWO Quinlan II

"You saw him? What does he look like? Is he okay?"

Refilling her glass of water, I'd managed to get her to eat a somewhat proper meal. She'd been surviving on snack staples and spirits.

"His appearance hasn't changed.

"What did he say?"

"That he could probably give me mortality."

He's preying on my hunger, my weakness for her.

"His blood can change strigs back to humans, maybe he could... but why, I love you this way."

"He wants you to himself, he doesn't want to share you anymore, and he really doesn't have to."

He has the best of both worlds, our strengths, encased in a human form. Both of her desires, in one package...

"No, I love you both."

"I've lived a long life, and one day, I'll die. Never to truly touch you, the way that I yearn to touch you."

"You want to be like us, weak, deteriorating aging bodies, disease prone..."

"I'll get to fully experience my other side."

"The human experience, that's what you crave?"

"It has it's perks, that you had a hard time letting go of, that's why we're in this predicament now."

"Oh yeah, right... blame me."

Our search has ceased, as we're waiting for him to reach out again. Cori's not to happy with my decision, but she has no choice but to accept it, it's my life.

She's shut herself up inside an adjoining room, and refuses to see me. She's been sleeping most of the time, and doesn't understand my need to be normal, to live a life as one of them, with her.

I love her, she has to know that by now, and leaving to go meet with him, I leave a note under her door.

"Quinlan..."

It's Alex, the resistance fighter, she's been changed. I've been invited to a lavishly furnished home, just outside of town.

Built and decorated to Cori's liking, the old mixed with the modern. "You're not going to win her favor, when she finds out who, you've been keeping company with."

"Nothing lewd has transpired between us." He states, coming out of the darkened corner.

"Your protege?" I ask, looking her over.

She was beautiful before, but the vampiric blood animating her body, has rejuvenated every cell, making her shine... stunning.

"Yes, she volunteered."

"And I love it..." She says, with a smile.

She's before me in an instant, her hands lightly fingering my body. An enticing small smile, on her blood red lips... "The gift of immortality enboldens ones true nature."

"Restraint is necessary, our emotions, what we feel, hear, sense, everything has been amplified." Explains, the soldier.

Removing her hands from my body, I approach him. "I've accepted your offer, what now?"

His smile, smug and self-congratulatory makes me question my decision. "Now you drink..." He says, cutting his wrist. The blood flows, filling the glass quickly, and handing it to me, I hesitate for just a second.

It's the beginning of the end, and raising the glass to him, I take every last drop in.

The barbarian's coming out to meet me in battle, It's nine against one. The rest wait at the ready, as the first two attack. Swords raised, I dispatch them, a blow to the back of the head, and a sliced throat, fells them.

The screams from the crowd, rises and so does my agitation. My ears are ringing from the noise, and wanting to be done with it, I finish them off quickly.

Three more attack in unison, keeping two at bay, the third's sword punctures my shoulder. The pain drives my anger, and two receive a stab to the throat, with the third succumbing to my sword piercing his heart.

Falling to his knees, a kick sends him sprawling flat. Eyeing each other, two more step forward, and one attempts to escape.

His brother fells him, the tip of his sword protruding from his back. His body dropping to the ground, his gaze remains fixated on me.

The last two attack, and using their own weapons against each other, their swords meet each other's abdomen's.

They die together, locked in an embrace. The last, he's not afraid, he welcomes his end. His taunting smile, as he raises his sword, awakens my empathy.

He lost his wife and child, in a raid on their village. He wants to be with them... with a yell, I give him a quick death.


End file.
